Dance with Me
by Rogue181
Summary: AU no powers. Rogue is a competitive dancer and teacher at a studio in New York. Her partner Joseph would like for them to be more. What happens when a redeyed Cajun shows up? This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me

Chapter 1

Rogue was a great dancer. Anyone who watched her dance could tell how much she enjoyed the sport. She had fallen in love with the sport when she was 13. Her mother had her take dance lessons for a wedding that was coming up. She had started out with the basics and watched some of the more advanced classes while waiting for her class to start. She especially loved the Latin dances with all their flair and passion.

She was currently practicing with her partner Joseph. His mind seemed to be on other matters at the moment and it was showing up in his dancing. As he messed up the routine again she decided that they needed to get to the bottom of the problem so that they could get ready for the competition that was coming up in a few months. They had to qualify at the next regional competition if they were going to make it to the national competition in February.

"What's on your mind, sugar?" Rogue asked.

"It's nothing," Joseph replied.

"If it's nothing then why do you keep forgetting the steps to the dance that we almost had completed just last week?" Rogue replied with a grin. While waiting for him to answer she took the chance to really look at the man before her. He was dressed for a long dance practice in a t-shirt and exercise pants. He was about 6'1" with platinum hair that made him look older then his 25 years. He wore his hair long and tied back in a pony tail to keep it out of the way during practice. He was a nice looking man and a lot of women at the studio they practiced and taught at would have loved to go out with him but for some reason Rogue had never been attracted to him in that manner.

"I was just wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me tonight," Joseph replied pulling Rogue out of her thoughts. At her pause before answering the question he took the moment to admire his partner of three years. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair with two white streaks framing her face. She had sparkling green eyes and full, pouty lips that she colored a soft pink. She had pale skin that made it look like she never went out into the sun, but in reality she just took care to wear sunscreen and a hat whenever she went out. She was wearing black yoga pants and black sports bra for their practice. When she taught she always pulled a purple or green tank on over the sports bra.

"Joe, I know that we have been partners for a while and you haven't bothered to hide your feelings towards me but I just don't feel the same way for you," Rogue answered his question. "I really enjoy dancing with you and I hope that by not returning your affections won't affect our professional relationship."

"Of course not, Rogue," Joseph replied with a frown on his face.

They were about to resume their practicing when Kitty came running in. "Rogue, Joe, come meet the new teacher." A petite brunette with blue eyes dressed in pink workout clothes came into the room. She paused for a moment when she noticed the tension in the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just trying to decide what direction we should take our dance in next." Rogue replied heading towards the door. "Now come on. Let's go meet the new guy."

Joseph and Kitty followed Rogue into the meeting room where the rest of the staff was waiting. Gathered in the room were Piotr Rasputin, Wanda Maximoff, Betsy Braddock, St. John Allerdyce, and Warren Worthington III. The studio was run by Ororo Monroe, a beautiful African American woman with long, flowing white hair and blue eyes. She was married to a man named Logan who ran a bar down the block where the teachers and some of the students from the studio liked to hang out after hours.

The new teacher was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room when the three walked in. He was tall, muscular without a lot of bulk, and very good looking. He had long auburn hair that was tied back in a ponytail and the most unusual eyes anyone had ever seen, they were black where they should have been white and red where they are usually brown or blue. Ororo stepped forward and said "Now that everyone is here I would like to introduce a friend of mine I meet while at a competition in New Orleans a while back. His name is Remy LeBeau and he will be our new teacher. I have assigned him to help teach the rhythm classes with Rogue since Joseph has gone back to work full-time during the week."

Remy straightened up and nodded to the room while looking everyone over. There was an Asian woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was very pretty with a body most models would kill for. Next to her was a blonde haired, blue eyed guy who looked like he could be a playboy. Everyone knew who Warren was since he was heir to the biggest company in New York. Standing next to Ororo was a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and a Russian accent. The perky girl that walked into the room with the other two instructors was standing next to him holding his hand. Remy went on looking around the room and came to another couple. The woman had short black hair, blue eyes while the man had red hair and blue eyes. They seemed to have no problems letting everyone know that they were together as they stood very close together. The man seemed to be obsessed with fire as he kept flicking his lighter on and off while grinning like a maniac.

After looking at the group that was assembled he looked over the new couple that had entered the room late. The man was ordinary looking to him with silver hair and blue eyes. The woman however, was beautiful with her brown and white hair, full lips, and the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. He was very glad that they would be working together so that he would have an excuse to spend more time together.

"Hi, welcome to The Dance Studio," Kitty greeted Remy. "We really hope that you like it here. Everyone was just getting ready to close up and head out to The Wolverine's Den for a little unwinding after our busy day. Would you like to join us? We could get better acquainted."

"Sure, petite sounds like fun." Remy replied with a charming grin.

After everyone got changed into casual clothes they headed down the street. As they walked in they were greeted by loud music, cigarette smoke and gruff hello from the man behind the bar. Ororo walked over a kissed him hello and then went behind the bar to get some drinks and to say hello to the workers in the back.

The rest of the group sat down and watched as a couple of waitresses ran around getting people refills and bringing them their orders from the kitchen. As one of the waitresses walked past Kitty greeted her with "Hi Jubes, how is work tonight? Hey, you should meet the new guy. Hey Remy come over here a minute!" Kitty called across the bar to where Remy stood.

Remy turned around from where he had been at the bar talking to Logan and Ororo and Logan's daughter Lexa from a previous marriage. As Remy walked over to the table where the group was sitting another waitress and two guys from the band had joined the group. "Remy this is Jubilee and Amara my roommates and their boyfriends Bobby and Roberto."

"Bonjour," Remy greeted while shaking hands with everyone. "So you are in the band? Do you take requests?" Remy question when a plan formed in his mind on how to get a little time alone with Rogue.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Bobby asked as he started tuning his guitar and Roberto went to the drums.

"Something that we could do the Salsa or Meringue to," Remy replied. Bobby nodded and went to talk to the band while Remy went over to Rogue. It wouldn't be a problem for them to think of something to play since there were always people from the dance studio coming into the bar to have some fun and practice the new moves they learned in class. "Cherie, since we are going to be working so closely how about we get to know each other a little better. Want to dance?" Remy asked Rogue while giving her his most charming smile.

"I suppose," Rogue answered as she stood up. She turned to Joe, "Sorry sugar I'll have to push our dance back to a little later. I really should see what I have to work with tomorrow." She grinned at Remy as they walked out to the dance floor. Remy feigned being hurt by her comment, acting like that was the most insulting thing she could have said to or about him.

"Aw, chere, you wound Remy by implying that he isn't as good a dancer as you." Rogue laughed at the pretend hurt look on his face and replied "Well, you will just have to prove me wrong, now won't you?"

The band started playing a fast song that was perfect for doing the Salsa. As they started dancing she was happy to see that Remy was an excellent dancer and that they seemed to be able to read each other's minds as they danced. As they did all kinds of fancy spins and turns people stopped dancing to watch them. When the song came to an end Remy dipped Rogue and looked deep in her eyes which seemed to suck him into their green depths. He realized that he could look into those eyes and all day. While he was staring into her eyes Rogue was gazing into his red and black ones that seemed to hypnotize her. She had never seen such beautiful eyes before. She was quickly brought back to the present by Joseph cutting in.

"That was fascinating, now if you don't mind I would like my partner back. We have things we have to discuss," Joseph broke into the magical moment the two had fallen into.

Remy looked up with a scowl on his face and said, "You've had all day to discuss things with the belle femme and now I would like to get to know my teaching partner if you don't mind."

Rogue watched the exchange and decided to end their little argument before it went any further. "If you two will excuse me I see that Pietro and Kurt have arrived and I think that I will go greet him and catch up with Wanda and the girls." Rogue walked off leaving both men looking after her then they both turned and glared at each other silently blaming the other for driving her away.

As the night went on the group enjoyed talking and laughing together and all danced with the other at some point in the night. Even though Remy danced with many of the women at the bar he found himself thinking back to the dance that he shared with Rogue at the beginning of the night. He had never danced with someone who put so much passion into dance. She was so graceful and he found himself wondering what she would be like in bed. Breaking himself out of his dream world he realized that the song had ended and that it was getting late. He walked over to the table and noticed that Rogue was getting ready to leave. "Are you leaving, chere?" Remy inquired.

"Yes, I have to be at the studio early in the morning for a private lesson." Rogue replied. She gathered her coat and said good-bye to her friends.

"Do you need a ride home?" Remy didn't know what he was really doing he didn't really know her and yet he was offering to take her home so that he would know that she was safe.

"That's really nice of you but I think that I will just catch the bus that runs through here in about 10 minutes." Rogue started to walk out the door when Remy grabbed her arm and said, "Non, it's really not a problem at all. It would make Remy feel better knowing that you made it safely home."

Joseph really wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that he didn't like Remy and he wasn't about to let Rogue leave with him. Walking up to the two southerners he said, "I'm taking Rogue home so just back off and leave her alone."

Rogue glared at Joseph. "Nobody is taking me home. I am not some woman who can't take care of herself. I will see both of you tomorrow. Goodnight!" With that Rogue walked out of the bar and got onto the bus that was pulling up. As they watched her go both men knew that they had some competition in winning over the Southern Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few notes before I continue the story:**

**This is an AU story with no powers. It is also my first fic.**

**Ages are as follows:**

**Joseph, Remy, Warren – 25**

**Betsy, John, Piotr – 24**

**Rogue, Lexa, Wanda, Pietro, Amanda – 22**

**Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Amara, Bobby, Roberto – 21**

**Ororo – 32**

**Wolverine – 40**

Chapter 2

Rogue was the first one to the studio the next morning. Her first lesson was a private one with Pietro to help him brush up his skills before his company's annual ball. The party was an excuse for all the higher ups in New York to get together and brag to each other while trying to create new alliances for the coming year. After her lesson with Pietro she had another private lesson and then some free time where she planned to get some paper work for 'Ro done that she had been putting off.

Remy showed up a little early to get himself used to the studio and to get his schedule for the day. As he arrived he was able to watch Rogue work with one of the newer students. He couldn't help but think about the dance they shared last night and how good it felt to dance with her. He had hoped to get a chance to talk to her last night afterwards but she had been busy talking to her brother and other friends. It was too bad she wouldn't let him take her home but there was always today and he knew that women always fell for his charms.

As her class finished the student thanked her and left. She started to clean up a bit and turned to head to her office. She was startled to see that she was being watched. "Bonjour chere, you looked good out there." Remy commented as she approached her. "You know we worked really well together last night, how about we give it another go?" He gave her his most charming grin and expected for her to at least blush and smile back. However Rogue just rolled her eyes as she pushed past him, "Actually swamp rat ah have practice with Joe in a couple of hours and until then ah have some paper work to finish for 'Ro."

Remy couldn't believe that she had just turned him down after that dance last night but he didn't have much time to think about it as a prospective new student walked through the door. Seeing as how nobody else was free to take on a new student right now Remy got her. As he talked to her to find out what kind of dancing she was interested in everybody else showed up for work. The rest of the day went by quickly for everyone. When it was closing time everybody agreed to once again go to The Wolverine's Den and enjoy some rest, good music and, of course, some drinks.

Rogue was tired but she agreed to join everyone a little later. She still had some paperwork to finish up for Ororo. As everyone left she didn't notice that Joseph had stayed behind. However, Remy noticed and decided to see what the man was up to. Joseph approached Rogue and the two seemed to get into a rather lengthy conversation. Thinking that it had something to do with their routine Remy decided to head out and catch her at the bar. As he started to walk away he looked back in time to see Rogue slap Joe across the face. As he watched she gathered her coat, yelled something at him, and then stormed towards the door. Remy didn't have a chance to get out of the way before she crashed right into him. "What are you doing here swamp rat?" Rogue raged at him.

"Remy t'ought that he forgot someting but it turned out he didn't," Remy lied. "Would the beautiful femme like some company walking to the bar?"

Rogue actually smiled at that and replied, "Sure that sounds good."

Remy was curious about what had happened between her and Joe but decided not to press his luck just now. They walked to the bar in silence and as they walked in they saw Kitty and Peter dancing a waltz out on the dance floor. "Would you care to dance, chere?" Remy asked Rogue.

Rogue sighed and said, "Sure why not but ah do have a name you know. You really should call me by it."

Remy just smirked at her and led her out on the dance floor. They danced the next couple of dances before joining the others at the table. They were all sitting around talking about the competitions coming up when Joe walked in. Everybody looked confused as to why he had a red hand print across his face but nobody said anything. He walked up to the table and asked Rogue if he could talk to her for a second. Rogue scowled at the man and Remy decided to put his two cents in. "I tink that the femme doesn't want to talk to you right now homme so why don't you just leave."

Joseph glared at the red-eyed Cajun and then turned to Rogue once more. "We really need to talk about what happened earlier tonight. You really don't want to get rid of our partnership over some stupid squabble do you?"

Rogue glared at the white haired man and replied, "That wasn't just a stupid squabble and ah have already found a replacement for you." Rogue hoped that her lie would work so that she wouldn't have to actually find someone that she might not be happy with but she just couldn't face Joseph and his persistent pushing and trying to get her to go out with him.

Joseph looked skeptical and then decided to push the issue some. "Who did you get to dance with you already? You just fired me not even two hours ago. There is no way you could have replaced me that quickly." Joe smirked as he thought that he had her cornered. He was in for a surprise though when Remy spoke up.

"She asked me and I agreed to dance with her." Rogue looked shocked. She hadn't expected to find a way out of the mess and here was a way out, but did she really want to dance with the persistent Cajun? She decided that he couldn't be as bad as Joe, as soon as another woman walked into the studio he would forget about her. Rogue smiled a thank you to Remy and then turned to Joseph. "You heard the man, you've been replaced now get out of here. Ah don't want to see you again."

Joseph glared at Remy and Rogue and then turned around and headed out the door. Everybody at the table had a bewildered look on their faces and was starting to question the two as to what had happened and when the change of partners had occurred. Rogue pushed their questions off telling them that she would explain at the staff meeting tomorrow morning. She turned to Betsy and told her that she would see her and Lexa when they got home but she wasn't in the mood for fun anymore. With that she turned around and headed for the door. Remy decided to follow to talk to her about what had just happened. As he followed her out he thought that he heard her quietly crying. As he walked up behind her she startled and spun around to face him. Glaring at him she asked, "What do you want swamp rat?"

"Remy just wanted to make sure that you were alright after that little encounter back there. Do you want some company on your way home?"

"Actually that sounds like a good idea after the night I just had." Rogue turned around and started walking off. Remy hurried to catch up with her and then decided to push his luck a little.

"Since we are going to be partners now Remy tinks dat we should work out a practice schedule and you might want to fill Remy in on the competitions you and Joe were signed up for."

Rogue stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "Ah didn't think about that. What am ah going to do? We have a competition coming up in about three weeks and we have to qualify for the nationals at that competition. There is no way that you can learn all of our routines by that time. Ah guess ah will have to skip the competitions." Rogue looked so depressed by the thought of not getting to compete that Remy thought his heart was going to break.

"Chere you know as well as I do that we work really well together and even though we've only known each other for two days I think that we have a chance of winning all the competitions that we enter." Remy wasn't sure where his conviction came from or even why he was so set to make her happy but he did know that he meant every word of what he just said.

Rogue looked a little skeptical and then smiled at him. "That means that we will have to work really hard and often in the next few weeks. Are you sure that you are up to it? That means its going to cut into your flirting time at the bar."

Remy smiled at the teasing as they resumed walking. "Chere, for you this Cajun can give it up for three weeks." He was feeling brave and decided to try putting his arm around her shoulder. As he expected she shrugged it off but didn't tell him to get lost. He decided to take that as a sign that he was beginning to get to her. He dropped her off at her apartment and then headed towards his. As he did he noticed that he was being followed. He turned around to see who it was and was startled to see Joseph standing behind him. "What do you want homme?" Remy glared at the other man.

"I want you to stay away from Rogue. I am going to be with her anyway that I can and if you don't want to get hurt I think that you should change your mind about dancing with her."

That comment made Remy glare harder at the other man. "Remy don't scare easily and he doesn't believe in pushing himself on a beautiful femme if she has made it clear that she isn't interested. If I was you I would stay away from Roguey or you are going to be the one who is sorry." With that Remy turned around and walked into his building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story: Roguechere, abril4, musagirl15, enchantedlight, and NaijaStrawberrie**

**Sorry about taking so long to update but the stinky little bunnies decided to take a nap.  They're back now though.**

**Chapter 3**

When Betsy and Lexa got home they found Rogue sitting on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream. They were all wondering what was going on and why Rogue had switched partners right before a major competition. She had never done anything like that before, dance was too important to her so it was obvious that Joe must have done something really bad. Betsy and Lexa were followed in by Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee.

Rogue looked up as everyone walked in and sighed. "Ah guess ah'm not going to get to wait until tomorrow to explain, huh?"

The group shook their heads at the same time and then everyone started laughing when they realized what they did. It was what they needed to release the tension that had been building in the room. When the laughter died they all got serious again. Kitty sat down next to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her. "Hon, we like know how important dance is to you so we like want to know why you're dropping Joe."

"Ah'm dropping Joe because he's a bastard. He kept bothering me to date him and when ah said no he flipped. He said that he would have me one way or another and if ah so much as looked at another guy that he would make sure ah wouldn't look at them again. The guy is becoming obsessive and it's scaring me. There was no way ah could dance with him after that. The part ah didn't expect was Remy helping me out like that. He even said he would make sure we make it to the competition in three weeks." By the time Rogue finished her explanation she had a small smile on her face. All her friends looked at each other and knew what that smile meant. Rogue was starting to fall for the Cajun charmer. They just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her if she ever admitted to him or herself that she was falling for him.

They sat around and talked about what was going on with everyone until about 3 a.m. Jubilee and Amara had to get home and sleep since they had class the next day. They were trying to finish college since Logan was helping them with tuition. He didn't want them to work in a bar for the rest of their lives. Everybody else decided that they had better get to bed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue was the first to the studio again the next morning. She had told Ororo that she would post the schedule today. Ororo arrived about five minutes after Rogue. Since she had told the girls what had happened with Joe last night she knew that the guys would know by the time they arrived. What she didn't expect was that Ororo had already been filled in. When asked how she knew, Ororo said that Lexa had called her last night after Rogue went to bed. "Since you have to train another partner for the competition I am going to have John and Wanda take over your group classes. You will still have to fit in your private lessons since they have requested you." Rogue was glad that Ororo understood and was willing to work with her.

The first part of her day was filled with private lessons. By the time 4 o'clock came around she was feeling very tired but knew that there was still a lot of work to do. Remy meet her in the kitchenette after he had finished with his last lesson. "How 'bout we get some supper before we get to work?"

Rogue needed a break and quickly agreed. There was a little café caddy corner to the studio and it was decided that they would eat there to get back to the studio quickly. When they got back they went right to work. John and Wanda watched them practice while waiting for their next class to start. "It's a good thing we have a small room for private lessons or we would never get anything done. All the students would be too busy watching them." Wanda comment while watching the two. "They would make such a cute couple don't you think Johnny boy?"

John nodded and then looked at his girlfriend. "You're not going to play matchmaker are you Sheila?"

"Maybe, but I think she is going to need a little time to get over what that bastard, Joseph, said to her. Whether she will admit it or not, it shook her up." They looked once more at the couple. Both were smiling and seemed completely unaware that they were being watched. "I don't think that I will have to do anything. Time will take care of those two on its own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the bar Lexa was getting ready for the rush that started at six when a certain white haired man walked through the door. Glancing up she saw Pietro standing in the doorway staring. "What are you staring at?" She glared at him trying to intimidate him. It didn't work. Pietro just smiled and walked over to the bar.

"I'm looking at a very beautiful woman who I am hoping will do me the honor of being my date for the ball." Pietro looked over the woman standing in front of him. She had tan skin and brown hair and eyes. She looked more like her mother then her father. She had been the result of a one night stand and when they found out they got married. Over the years her parents had grown to love each other very much. Logan and Mariko were married 6 years when she was killed in a car crash. Logan and Lexa were devastated by her death. It wasn't until her father met Ororo that the two had healed from their loss and moved on with their lives.

Lexa wasn't sure how to answer Pietro. She did think he was cute and funny but at the same time she knew how he went through women. He had a new one on his arm every week and she didn't feel like being another notch on his belt. "I don't dance," she decided to reply instead.

Pietro shrugged. "We can take care of that. You are a black belt so it won't be hard for you to learn some dances before the party."

She looked at the white haired, blue eyed man and decided to give him a shot. If he tried anything she knew she could take him. "I guess I can try to make it. I'll have to check with dad to make sure he will have enough help that night first though."

Pietro was delighted. It was true that he was a womanizer and he was actually proud of that fact. He had known Lexa for a few years now and as he got to know her better he found himself actually interested in her as a person and not just a conquest. He was looking forward to getting to know her better outside of the bar. "I have dance lessons every morning at 10 so make sure you are there tomorrow to work on your dancing." Pietro reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed the back before she could pull it away. "If dad doesn't need any help that night I will be there tomorrow for the lesson." With that she turned around and headed towards the back of the bar. Pietro grinned at her departing form before heading out the door to get back to work himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the dance studio Rogue and Remy were still practicing. Rogue was surprised at how quickly Remy picked up on the routines. He even gave a few suggestions for making it better. Rogue was actually starting to be glad Remy stepped forward to support her the other night. He was a much better dancer then Joseph and they worked so well together. They had been working for about 3 hours and she was starting to get tired. As they finished off the routine they were working on she suggested that they stop for the night. Remy was getting tired too and quickly agreed.

"How bout we go get something to drink and eat before we completely call it quits chere?" Remy suggested. He wasn't entirely sure why but he wasn't ready to separate from Rogue. Maybe it was because of the threat Joe had given him last night. He wasn't sure what he had in mind for Rogue but he guessed it wouldn't be good and Remy wasn't going to let him hurt her. She had such a passion for life and it was infectious. Remy was shocked to find he was developing feelings for Rogue. He would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. After what happened with Joseph he decided to take it slow with Rogue. He found the thought of losing her made his heart hurt. He vowed to himself he would keep her safe no matter what the cost to himself.

**Sorry it is so short. I'm having problems filling in the middle of this story. I know where I want to take it I'm just not sure how to get there. If anyone has any suggestions I would be open to them. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later Rogue comes running into the staff meeting late. She and Remy had been up late practicing the next day. Nobody said anything and didn't even bother to stop the meeting as she took her seat.

"Things are right on schedule for the regional competition," Ororo announced at the end of the meeting. "Everybody make sure that you have your costumes cleaned and any resizing done before the start of next week or it won't be ready in time."

Everybody got up to get to work. There were classes to teach and dances to learn for the competition. As they were walking out Betsy stopped the girls. "All females that are attending the company ball at Lensherr Enterprises please stay for another minute." All the girls turned around and gave her a funny look before resuming their seats. Betsy smiled, "Since we are going to the party I thought that we should have some new dresses to wear. Since there are no group classes scheduled for tonight I thought that we could take a couple hours to go shopping. I know this great little shop that has all the newest styles of dresses." Betsy stood looking at her friends waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Kitty replied while doing a little bounce in her seat. "With all of us working so hard on the competition we haven't had a chance to talk to each other much. I'll call and tell Lexa, Jubilee, and Amara to meet us there."

"Sounds like a plan." Betsy gave everyone the address to the boutique and left them with "Don't be late!"

Rogue wasn't sure whether she should take the afternoon off just to go shopping. She should be practicing with Remy. Kitty seemed to know what she was thinking. She quickly walked out the door and down the hall until she found Remy in the studio. Pulling him aside she said, "Look Betsy wants all the girls to go like out shopping for a dress for the party but I don't like think that Rogue will like come because like she thinks that she needs to stay and practice. I want you to like talk her into it. OK?"

Remy smiled at the perky young brunette. "Remy will tell the beautiful femme to go get a belle dress for the party. Remy wants his date to look gorgeous for the party so that he can show her off."

Kitty squealed with delight, "You mean you asked her and she said yes? That is so like cool. You two make the cutest couple." Kitty would have continued rambling on if Remy hadn't stepped in and stopped her.

"I haven't asked her yet petite. Mais I am going to in a couple of nights." Remy grinned at the look on Kitty's face. He could tell that she was dreaming up as many romantic ideas as her mind would let her.

Kitty grinned, "Make sure she is at this boutique at 4 then." With another giggle and a gleam in her eye she ran off to her first lesson of the day.

Remy shook his head and got back to work. A little later he got his chance to talk to Rogue. "Chere, Remy heard that the girls were going shopping so Remy guesses we won't be practicing tonight, huh?"

"Ah was actually thinking about skipping so that we could practice."

"Non, you worked hard to get Pietro and Lexa ready for the dance. You should have a beautiful dress to knock everyone's socks off when you walk into the room."

Rogue smiled and said, "You don't think that it will hurt us to take the afternoon off?"

Remy shook his head and then came over to kiss Rogue's hand. "If it will make you feel better chere we will work longer tomorrow. However, I had something else in mind for the following night." Before Rogue could protest Remy assured her, "We will still have time to practice but I think that we need something a little fun to break up the monotony. Will that work for you?"

"Ah suppose." Secretly Rogue was thrilled that she would get to spend some time with Remy outside of the studio. The past couple of days had been amazing. She and Remy got along so well on the dance floor that she was hoping that they would get along just as well off the dance floor. Remy grinned at her and then they got to work with the couple that came in for lessons. They didn't get much chance to talk again before it was time for the girls to head off for the boutique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Joseph was at his new job. He had only been there for about two weeks but he enjoyed it a lot more then he did dancing. He had been planning on going to law school when he met Rogue. She had loved dancing and he had loved her so to be close to her he had dropped out of school to dance. Don't get him wrong he was good at dancing but he wasn't as passionate about it as he was Rogue.

His new job had a perk that he hadn't counted on. While saving up enough money to go to law school he was working as an aide in a law firm so he had access to systems that would allow him to investigate Remy LeBeau. He was going to prove to Rogue once and for all that he was the man for her. If Remy had anything that he was hiding Joe was confident that he could find it and expose it. "You'll be sorry you messed with me LeBeau," Joe said to himself as he sat down and access the police records in New Orleans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls all met at the boutique at 4 like promised. "Alright girls here is what we are going to do," Betsy started. "We are going to just go through the shop and grab any dress that strikes our fancy and meet at the dressing rooms in 20 minutes."

The girls at grinned at each other and took off to different parts of the store. Twenty minutes later there were seven girls with about 10 dresses a piece. Jubilee grinned at the other girls. "Alright who is going to try their dresses on first?"

"I will," Amara quickly stepped forward. All the other girls quickly agreed and settled in the seats around the dressing room to give their opinions of the dresses she tried on. As they waited for her to come out they talked about what was going on with their lives.

"Pete and I are like getting pretty serious," Kitty squealed. "He is just like the totally sweetest guy in the world. If things keep going like this I like think that he is like going to propose soon."

"Really that's great," Jubilee squealed. "Have you been thinking of a date for the wedding?"

Rogue groaned, "He hasn't even proposed yet and you think she has all the plans laid out already?"

Kitty looked a little sheepish, "Actually, I've had a lot of my ideas planned since I was 16. I don't have a date picked out though since I wasn't like sure when I was actually going to get married. But I think that I would like a summer wedding, outside in a huge garden and a long white off the shoulder dress." She looked at the others and then smiled sheepishly, "Okay so maybe I've thought about it more then I was willing to admit."

The others giggled and then turned when Amara walked out of the dressing room. They all thought that she looked lovely in the red spaghetti strap gown. "That's pretty luv," Betsy said, "but I think that you could do better. Go try on some of the others, k?"

Amara looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror, "You're right. It's not special enough for the party. Be back out in a minute." The girls nodded and went back to discussing. Amara called out from the dressing room, "Kitty I think that the bridesmaids should wear purple. What do you think?"

"I was thinking like pink since it's my favorite color," Kitty called back.

Everyone groaned. They knew how much Kitty loved pink. Amara walked out in another gown. This one was red too but was strapless with a bow on the hip. "No," everyone said at once. Amara nodded and went once again into the dressing room. They continued waiting without talking much for a while. Amara went through most of her dresses until she came to the next to last one. "That one is perfect," Everyone cooed as she walked out. It was red with black trim, strapless with black trim going down one side. There was a floral design across the chest waist and between the black trim going down the side. It looked like it was made for her. Amara grinned and headed back to change into her normal clothes and took her gown up to the counter while Wanda headed into the dressing room. Wanda only had about 5 gowns with her but she didn't need them all because the second one she came out in was her favorite and as soon as she saw their faces she knew that her friends agreed.

"Hon, you look gorgeous," Rogue gasped. "You aren't going to get out of the house without John trying to jump you."

Wanda grinned, "Perfect. Just the reaction I was looking for." She looked in the mirror and turned around admiring herself. The black dress was another strapless dress but had a little dip in the middle between her breasts. It had silver sparkles accentuating the top. The skirt flared slightly at the waist and had a slit up the side that stopped a little above mid-thigh.

Lexa was the next one to go in. She wasn't sure what she was looking for so she had a wide assortment of dresses to try on. The winner for her was a halter dress in blue. It dipped low in the front without revealing too much and was cut low in the back. Its skirt flared out and with her dark brown hair she looked like Cinderella going to the ball. "You have to get that dress. Pietro will absolutely drool when he sees you in that." Jubilee exclaimed. Lexa grinned and took the dress to the counter with the others.

"OK," Jubilee exclaimed, "I'm going next."

As they waited for Kitty decided to bite the bullet, "So Rogue how are you and Remy doing?"

"We're doing fine. He's an excellent dancer, much better then Joe. Ah think we have a chance at winning the competition." Rogue grinned.

Kitty, however, groaned. "I didn't like mean on the dance floor. I meant like off the dance floor."

Rogue's grinned slowly faded. "Ah'm not sure. We haven't spent much time together off the dance floor. He did say that he had something he'd planned for us in a couple of days. He said it was to reward us for all our hard work."

Kitty let out another squeal since she knew what Remy was planning but said, "You two would make a perfect couple." Rogue just shook her head. The rest of the afternoon went on with mindless chit chat while the other girls picked out their dresses and took them up to the counter. Jubilee ended up with a form fitting halter dress in yellow with black trim accentuating the V on the front. It also had a slit that stopped at about her knee. Kitty of course ended up with a baby pink dress. It had spaghetti straps that were crossed in the back. The bottom flared right below the hip with a little ruffle at the top of the slit that stopped at her knee.

Rogue and Betsy were still looking when everyone else thought they should call it a day. "Bye guys," Rogue and Betsy called from the dressing room. After they walked out of the dressing room they thought that they had found their dresses. Rogue wasn't sure why she cared so much about the dress she wore. "It's not like ah have anyone to get fixed up for," she muttered to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Betsy overheard, "Maybe you are hoping to catch the eye of a certain Cajun?"

Rogue looked at Betsy for a moment. Besides Wanda and Kitty Betsy was her closest confidant. "Ah can't help but find myself being attracted to that swamp rat. He's been nothing but sweet since this whole mess with Joe. Ah just don't know if ah want to try to mix business and pleasure. Ah mean, look what happened with Joe. Ah don't think ah could take it if we tried and things didn't work out."

Betsy came up behind Rogue and gave her a hug. "Luv, you can't be scared of getting your heart broke. I've seen how Remy looks at you and I get the feeling that he might feel the same way. When you guys go out in a couple of nights you might be surprised with what happens." Rogue smiled at Betsy and then looked at her dress.

"That one is a keeper. You'll make Warren drool as well as the other men at the party." The dress Betsy was wearing was a royal purple that had a very daring V plunge in the front and almost gave a view of the top of her buttock in the back. The spaghetti straps were set with diamonds and there was a row that ran under her breasts. The skirt was long in the back but came up and stopped just about her knees in the front. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Rogue's dress was equally stunning. It was green strapless gown that looked like is made out of chiffon, soft and flowing all the way to floor with a little train following her. There was a design done in crystal and sheer fabric going around her waist. The dress fit her curves nicely without showing off too much.

"Your dress is a keeper as well," Betsy informed her. "Remy won't know what hit him when he sees you this is dress."

Rogue grinned, "Then this is the one." They paid for the dresses and headed home. Rogue was starting to look forward to seeing Remy again and she couldn't stop thinking about what Betsy had told her at the store. Maybe she should give Remy a chance. 'I'll just have to wait and see what happens in a couple of night.'

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and for all the suggestions. Hope this chapter is better then the last. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two days after their shopping trip Kitty, Rogue, and Wanda were sitting in the kitchenette talking and drinking coffee. With the competition coming up they didn't have much time for catching up on each others lives. They had only been there five minutes before more customers walked in the door. "Why does it seem like we get more new students when there is a competition coming up?" Wanda groaned as she got up to go meet the new couple. The others nodded their agreement and then went to the dressing room to freshen for practice. As Rogue came out of the dressing room she saw Remy walking towards her. "Hey chere are you ready for our outing?"

Rogue nodded and felt a little tingle go through her thinking about being alone with Remy. "Yep. Let's go."

Remy lead Rogue outside to his motorcycle and motioned for her to get on. Rogue looked a little skeptical but decided to get on anyway. They put on their helmets and took off down the road. Rogue had no idea where Remy was taking her but she was enjoying the ride since she had to hold on to his waist in order to keep from falling off. Before she knew it she Remy was pulling off the road. Rogue looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere with woods all around them. "What are we doing here?"

"Remy has a surprise for you chere." Remy smiled at Rogue before taking her hand and leading her through the woods. Rogue realized that they had been driving for a while and that the sun was getting a little lower in the sky. It wouldn't be setting for a couple of hours but with the clouds covering it, it created a wonderful site. They were at the top of a cliff looking out at the sea. With the sun shining down on the water it was a breathtaking sight. Remy pulled out a picnic basket that he had stashed earlier in the day so he could drive his bike to work to pick up Rogue. He started setting it up as Rogue admired the view.

"Remy thought that you might like it here. It's quiet and relaxing not to mention the view is fantastic." Remy said as he admired the view Rogue was providing him.

"It is really beautiful here. How did you find this place so quick? Ah thought that you just moved up here."

"Remy got bored de day before he started work and decided to take in all de sites before he got to busy to do it."

Rogue came over and sat on the blanket next to him. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's alright. Don't get Remy wrong, de people at de Studio are great mais Remy misses N'Awlins."

"Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated. Let's just say dat Remy's family was trying to force him into a marriage he didn't want and de only way out was to leave."

"That doesn't sound fair. Why would they force you to marry someone you didn't want to?"

"Like Remy said chere, it's complicated and too depressing to talk about now. How about we talk about something more interesting? How did you end up here?"

"Ah moved up here to go to a dance school so that ah could be a professional dancer. Ah feel in love with it when ah was 13 and forced to take lessons by my mother for a wedding. She had to drag me in and then after she got me there she had to drag me back out. She always laughs when she tells people that story." Rogue smiled at the memory of her mother forcing her to take lessons at a studio in Mississippi.

Remy smiled at her story. 'She is very belle when she smiles.' He studied her profile for a while since she was looking at the water and lost in thought. He couldn't believe how fast he was falling for this girl. He thought that he was cured from thinking of having a serious relationship since the fiasco with Bella took place. He decided that it was time to ask his question since they had eaten the main course while talking earlier. "So chere are you planning on going to the party at Pietro's company?"

Rogue turned to look at Remy when he startled her out of her memories. "Yeah, ah think so. Ah bought a dress so ah kinda have to go now even though ah don't have a date." She grinned at him and felt a little thrill at what he might be about to ask.

Remy reached out and took her hand in his. "Would you maybe like to go wit dis Cajun?"

Rogue grinned and said, "Ah would love to sugah."

Remy grinned at her and leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were so soft that he just had to kiss them again. They stayed at the site a little longer enjoying each others company and the view.

XxX

Back at the studio Kitty and Peter were practicing their waltz. When they moved it was like they knew exactly what the other was going to do. When they finished Kitty jumped into Peters arms and gave him a big kiss. "That was amazing. I think we have a chance of winning this time."

Piotr grinned at her enthusiasm. "Usually I would agree Katya but I have seen Remy and Rogue working together and they are going to be stiff competition."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Wanda asked as her and John walked in holding hands.

Kitty grinned at her friends. "Of course not, we just know that you and John prefer dancing for fun instead of competition. It surprised me that you entered the competition. I thought you said that you weren't going to compete anymore."

"We weren't going to but Ororo said that she wanted us to enter. It looks good for the studio if all the instructors compete."

While the girls were discussing which costumes each were going to wear and what they thought about some of the other couples entering Piotr pulled John to the other side of the room. "Comrade I have a question to ask of you."

"Sure mate, what can I do for ya?"

"I need you to cover for me while I sneak out to buy something for Katya."

John got a funny look on his face before asking, "What exactly are you going out to buy mate?"

"I cannot tell you. If Wanda was to get wind that you knew something then you would be pushed to tell her and then she would tell Katya."

"True mate, my Wanda is good at getting secrets out of me." John got a really big, goofy grin on his face thinking about some of the ways Wanda had convinced him to tell her something he promised he wouldn't.

Piotr just shook his head. "You are crazy my friend. Our practice is over so I need to be going before the store closes. Talk to you later and come up with something believable."

John just nodded and Peter knew that he was still daydreaming. Shaking his head Peter got his jacket and walked to the changing room to clean up before heading out.

John was pulled out of his daydream when Kitty and Wanda walked up to him. "Where did Peter go?" Kitty asked while toweling off her face.

"He went to get his costumes fitted." John thought that was a pretty good excuse. He didn't count on the fact that Kitty knew it was a lie.

"Why would he do that? He just went in yesterday."

"Uh…," John thought quickly, "he said that he got a call from them saying that they thought they had a measurement wrong and they wanted to have him come in to double check it."

"Oh, well I guess that makes since but they are usually so careful." Kitty shrugged it off and headed to the girls changing room to clean herself up. She had thought that her and Peter would have spent some time alone tonight since Amara and Jubilee were both working until close but she figured she could just relax and catch up on her favorite book. Or maybe she would dropped by Rogue's and see how her night with Remy had gone. Thinking that seeing Rogue would be more fun she got changed and grabbed Wanda on her way out the door to head to Rogue's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kitty got to Rogue's apartment with Wanda in tow. They knocked on the door expecting someone to be home. Betsy answered the door looking like she had just rolled out of bed. When she saw who it was she looked a little sheepish. "Hey girls. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how Rogue's date with Remy went. What have you been doing? Or should we say who?" Wanda grinned at Betsy.

"Warren just stopped by to see me before he left for business tomorrow. He has to go to France for a little while and wanted to say good-bye before he left."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Kitty answered, "Looks like he got a lot more then a good-bye. Besides, aren't you going to be in France next week for a shoot?"

"Yes but he will be back before I leave. I can't believe that my modeling career is taking off so fast. I don't get to get to the studio as much as I would like to anymore. We're not going to get to compete in the competition coming up but we are planning on entering the one in New Orleans that's coming up in a couple of months." As the girls were talking Betsy had let them in and was heading back to the bedroom to let Warren know they had visitors.

As she sat down on the couch Kitty looked over at Wanda, "Are you and John ready for the competition in New York?"

Wanda nodded. "Our Samba could use a little more work but other then that we are ready to go."

They looked up as Rogue entered the apartment looking a little dazed. Glancing up she saw her two best friends grinning at her expectantly. "Well…" Kitty prompted as Rogue made to just walk past them to her room.

"Well what?" Rogue asked trying to stall for time. She had hoped she could get her head around what had happened tonight before she was questioned by her friends.

Kitty looked at Wanda and they rolled their eyes. "Go get changed and we will get the ice cream so that we can have a nice long chat about the handsome Remy LeBeau." Wanda said as she got up off the couch.

Knowing her friends wouldn't leave until they got all the information they wanted out of her Rogue did the only thing she could. She went into her room, changed into sweats and headed for the kitchen where her friends were waiting with ice cream. Sighing she sat down and started eating hers. Kitty and Wanda sat there waiting for her to talk. When they realized that she wasn't going to they decided to take matters into their own hands. "Well…are you going to talk to us or are we going to have to have the next Spanish Inquisition?" Wanda asked.

"Ah'm waiting for Betsy to come back out so that ah don't have to tell the story more then once," Rogue answered.

"Ahhh!" Kitty and Wanda moaned in unison. "Are you trying to build suspense or what?"

Rogue just smirked as she heard Warren and Betsy saying good-bye at the door. As Betsy walked in she grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table. "Well, luv, lets hear it."

"There's really not much to tell. He drove me out to the woods where the cliff overlooks the bay and we had a picnic. We talked for a little while about our lives and then he asked me to go to Lensherr Industries company ball with him. Ah said yes and then he kissed me." Rogue smiled at the memory of the kiss. After that first kiss they had shared some more until the sun starting going down and they had decided to head back into the city.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Kitty said. "I knew that you guys would make such a cute couple." The rest of the girls agreed and then they went on to press Rogue for specifics about the kiss and the way he asked her out. They talked until they realized how late it was getting and then they all headed to bed.

XxX

With one week left until the competition people were starting to get a little stressed. "Wanda what did you do with my practice shoes!" Kitty yelled from the changing room.

"Why would I have your practice shoes? Your feet are a full size smaller then mine!"

"Then where did they get to?"

"Did you try in your locker?"

"Of course I looked in my locker!" Kitty yelled as she walked over to her locker to prove her point. As she pulled open the door to her locker everything fell out revealing her shoes. Sheepishly she picked them up and turned to Wanda. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little like stressed."

"Don't worry about it hon. I'm a little stressed out too but you might want to keep your locker a little more organized so you don't lose anything else in there," Wanda said as she saw all the junk Kitty was trying to put back in her locker. "Do you have a kitchen sink in there because it looks like you are trying to fit everything else in there?"

Kitty giggled as she answered, "Naw, it wouldn't go with my shoes."

This made her and Wanda to break out in laughter breaking some of the tension that had been in the changing room. Rogue walked in and saw her friends laughing on the floor. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. We were just having a little argument and then realized how ridiculous we were being." Wanda explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes and finished getting ready for practice. "Well, I am off to dance with a crazy fire loving Aussie."

Rogue and Kitty smiled at her as she walked out the door. "She's crazy for that crazy Aussie." Rogue commented as she went to go get ready for her practice with Remy.

"How about you?" Kitty asked. "Are you crazy for a certain Cajun?"

Rogue blushed at the mention of her dance partner. They had been spending as much time together as possible lately. She wasn't really ready to admit it to anyone, not even herself, how hard she was falling for the Cajun Charmer. She was a little surprised that she let herself fall for him. She had always told herself that she would not mix her personal life with her dancing. She hadn't wanted to complicate her dancing by throwing strong personal feelings into the mix. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Rogue looked over at her friend. "Ah think that ah am. Ah didn't want to be but ah'm not sure that ah have that option anymore."

Rogue sat down to put her shoes back on. Kitty walked over to her friend and put her arm around her. "Remy cares for you. I've seen the looks he gives you. I think he is falling for you as hard as you are for him. He's nothing like Joseph if that's what you are worried about."

"No, ah know Remy isn't like Joe but that doesn't change the fact that ah could lose the best partner ah've ever had if this doesn't work out."

"Did you ever think that the reason Remy is the best partner you've ever had is because you are falling in love with him? You know as well as I do that the chemistry between partners is what makes the dancing work. It's hard to imitate feelings for the dances if you don't actually feel them."

"You know what? You're right Kit. Ah think my main fear is that ah will lose Remy and not that ah will lose my dancing partner. Thanks for the pep talk. Ah better get out there. We need to work on some of our dances and ah think ah know which one we should work on tonight." Rogue smiled at Kitty as she got up and left the dressing room.

While Remy was waiting for Rogue he was watching Wanda and John practice their Tango. They worked really well together. They were natural dancers and could easily win any competition they entered. However, they weren't as into competing as they were with teaching and showing off down at the bar. Ororo had told him that a couple of years ago they were the best dancers on the circuit but they had become obsessed with winning. They had split up for a while because of their need to win. Wanda was doing quite well with her new partner but John decided to give up dancing when Wanda left him. John cornered her at the dance studio one day to try to talk her into giving him another chance. After arguing for a couple of hours and then catching her partner secretly looking for a new partner in order to win more Wanda finally realized what she had done. The two got back together and had agreed not to compete for a while and just get back to what they enjoyed most. Dancing for fun had brought them closer and watching them now Remy hoped that they wouldn't go through the same cycle this time as they did last time.

Remy turned away from the couple when he saw Rogue walking down the hall towards him. "Are you ready to dance sugah?"

Remy grinned, "With a belle femme like you I would do anything you asked chere."

Rogue blushed at Remy's comment and then pulled him over to the stereo to put on some music to work on their Samba. Since they were practicing in the big room the music they picked out was what everyone would be dancing to. As the music started up Kitty and Piotr walked in. The three groups started dancing with the music and without exchanging any words decided who could do the lifts the best. At the end of the dancing they were all out of breath but had to admit that that was a fun way to practice.

"We're going to head home. We agreed to be the first ones here in the morning for Ororo to get things finalized before the big event at the end of the week."

"OK sugah. You two be careful on your way home and we'll see you tomorrow." The girls shared a quick hug while the guys shook John's hand. Nobody really knew why they did it, it was just something that had started and caught on. All the girls hugged each other and the guys shook hands at the end of lessons.

After John and Wanda left Kitty and Piotr decided that Remy and Rogue should be left alone so they went to the smaller room to practice. Remy turned to Rogue when they were left alone. "What dance shall we do next chere?"

Rogue answered Remy's question with a little smirk and a playful look in her eye. "Ah think that we should practice the Rumba."

Remy quirked an eyebrow at Rogue wondering what she was up to. He knew that the Rumba was the most sexual of the Latin dances and that it was based on the idea of the woman baiting the man and then withdrawing. "Remy's up to it if you are chere," Remy answered with a smirk.

Rogue started the music and soon they were both very wrapped up in the dance. Remy was very aware of every move that Rogue made. She was very good at being the flirt in the dance getting in close with the hip moves the dance was famous for and then pulling away. They were so wrapped up in their dancing that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

Joseph had decided to stop by and see Rogue today. He wanted to see if Remy had backed down like he had told him too. He walked in to see them doing the Rumba. As he watched he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rogue had always refused to do the Rumba with him. He watched with growing anger as the two got closer. When he couldn't take it anymore he stormed in and turned the radio off.

Rogue and Remy spun around as one to see what happened to the music. What they saw made Rogue gasp and take a step back. "What are you doing here Joseph?" Rogue demanded.

"I came to see you dear. I thought that it was time that I came back to claim what is mine." Joseph replied.

Rogue fumed at what Joseph just said. "Ah don't belong to anybody, especially not someone like ya!"

Remy stalked towards Joseph while growling out, "What de hell do you tink you are doing here. De femme told you dat she didn't want to see you again so I suggest dat you leave before I pound your face in."

Joseph didn't even flinch in the face of Remy's wrath. "You had better watch yourself. I've been doing some digging on you and I think I have some stuff Rogue might be interested in hearing."

Remy growled again and jumped at Joseph hitting him in the face hard enough to send him back into the wall. Joseph straightened up and went to hit Remy back when Rogue jumped forward to try to protect Remy. Joseph didn't have time to stop his swing before he hit Rogue right in the jaw. She dropped to the ground out of surprise and pain. Joseph just looked at her on the floor and then at his fist. Before he could recover from his shock Kitty and Piotr came running in from the other room. Seeing Rogue on the floor Kitty ran over to where Remy was trying to make sure she was OK.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

While Kitty was asking all these questions Piotr strode over to Joe and pushed him against the wall. Knowing that Rogue would be OK with Kitty, Remy stood up with a look of pure fury on his face. Stalking over to Joseph, "If you want to like through de night homme I suggest dat you get out of here and never let any of us see you again." Remy knew that if he hit him now he wouldn't stop until Joe was dead. Joseph just stood there staring at Rogue and what he had done.

"Piotr, could you toss de garbage out?" Piotr nodded and without saying anything took Joe by the arm and forcefully pulled Joe out to the front door where he punched him in the nose for good measure then threw him out the door. Making his way back to the room Rogue and Remy were in he wasn't surprised to see Rogue crying on Remy's shoulder. Looking at Kitty Remy said, "Petite would you take her home and make sure she taken care of?"

Kitty nodded but couldn't hold her question in. "What are you going to do?"

Remy didn't say anything just stood up and started to walk towards the door when Rogue's voice stopped him. "Remy, ah want you to take me home." She knew that he was going to go after Joe.

Turning around and looking at her sitting on the floor he knew that he could never turn down her request. "Of course chere." He went and picked her up without a problem and then smiled down at her. "Remy will take good care of his cherie." Rogue smiled at him and then put her head on his shoulder. "Let's go home sugah," Rogue said quietly and so Remy took her to her apartment.

**XxX**

**Wow this was a long chapter. Don't worry I will update soon.  I want to say thank you mazdamiatta for the information on ballroom dancing competitions she sent me. Hoped you liked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Rogue walked into the studio with her bruise barely concealed by make-up. Remy walked up and put his arm around her shoulders while whispering in her ear, "Remy hopes you are ready for some extra attention because everyone wants to know what happened last night."

Rogue nodded. She had already been through this with Lexa when she saw the bruise this morning. Walking into the meeting room she was quickly swarmed by her friends with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you get the license plate of the car that hit you?"

Everybody turned to look at John. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. You guys act like she almost died. Now how about we back off and let her tell us what happened?"

"John's right. Ah'm fine just a little bruised. Joseph decided to come back and pay Remy and ah a little visit. Ah just happened to get between the two of them when Joe went to hit Remy. It's not as bad as it looks. By the time the competition gets here ah should be able to cover it up with some make-up. Now let's get today started because ah have a lot of work to do with my students and my partner."

Ororo nodded before giving everyone their schedules for the day. "Don't forget that Friday night is a little party for the contestants. Everybody should be at the hotel at 5 p.m. to help set up. Any questions?" When everybody just shook their heads she finished off her list of things to discuss and dismissed them to get ready for their days.

In the changing room Kitty walked up to Rogue who was putting her practice shoes on. "Are you like really alright Rogue? You were pretty shaken up last night."

"Ah'm fine Kit. Remy got me home and stayed until Lex got there. What happened last night was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"I know that it won't happen again because it Joseph so much as shows his face around any of us they are going to have to call in a dentist to identify the remains. Especially if Remy sees him." Wanda muttered as she gave herself a final look before heading out the door for her first lesson.

Rogue just shook her head and got up to follow her. "Don't worry about me Kit. You know it takes a lot more then a bruise to keep me down. Remy and ah will give you and Pete a run for your money this weekend." Giving Kitty a wink as she walked out of the room she told herself that she really would be fine. After all she had Remy to watch out for her. And whether the others knew it or not she could take care of herself. She had trained with Logan who had taught her self-defense.

XxX

The rest of the week went by in a blur of activity getting ready for the competition and still trying to fit in all their classes. Before anybody knew it, it was Friday and they were all getting ready to head over to the hotel where the party for all the entrants to help them relax before the big day.

"Wow, I can hardly believe that the competition is tomorrow. I am like so nervous."

"Don't worry about it Kit. Ah've seen you and Pete practicing and ah know that you are ready for that competition."

"It's too bad that the others couldn't come. It would be a lot of fun for Bets and them to be here with us."

"I have to agree with Kitty. It's too bad Betsy and Warren couldn't at least make it. Betsy always makes it a little interesting with her sarcastic little comments on the side." Wanda said as she walked in with John. They all started working on the seating arrangements knowing that they had to be careful who they sat beside whom to keep cat fights from breaking out. As Remy was setting out some table decorations he noticed one of the names on the cards. 'Merde, Remy was hoping never to see her again. Wonder who her unlucky partner is.' Turning around he almost collided with Rogue. "Sorry chere wasn't paying attention to where Remy was going."

Rogue smiled at him and then noticed that he looked a little distracted. "What's on your mind sugah?"

"Nothing chere, Remy just noticed dat he knew one the contestants dat were going to be here tonight."

"Really? Should ah be worried?" Rogue teased trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Non chere, you never have to worry about Remy wandering. If you would like we could slip in the back and Remy could show you how little you have to worry about it." Remy smirked at the blush that colored her checks at his little suggestion.

"Swamp rat ah have work to do so you should get your mind out of the gutter and get back to work yaself." With that Rogue turned and headed back to the kitchen to pick up more decorations.

Knowing that he was pressing his luck he followed her into the kitchen. Looking around he noticed that there was nobody else there for the moment. Taking advantage of her distraction Remy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Remy would like a kiss from the belle femme dat is going to win the competition tomorrow."

Turning around in his arm Rogue looked up into his beautiful red and black eyes. "Have ah told you how much ah love your eyes?"

Taken a little by surprised by the comment Remy thought back. "Non, Remy don't tink dat anybody has ever said dat dey liked Remy's eyes."

Rogue looked a little saddened by that comment. "Well, ah love them and think that they are absolutely beautiful." After saying that she rose up and kissed him. Remy was taken by surprise by her comment and then the kiss but he quickly got over it and deepened the kiss. They were still kissing when Wanda walked into the kitchen.

"Ahem. There are other people here. Maybe you would like to get a room for before the party?" Wanda asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Rogue pulled back looking a little flustered while Remy just grinned at Wanda. "Dat, chere, is a wonderful idea. Would you mind covering for us with Stormy?"

Rogue hit him in the arm. "He's just kidding Wanda. We have work to do and ah think that it is past time to get back to it." Rogue turned and picked up the decorations she had come for and walked back into the dining room.

Remy scowled at Wanda for a second before saying, "You have rotten timing." With that said he grabbed some stuff to put out and walked out of the kitchen to follow Rogue.

Wanda smirked knowingly and then collected what she came for and headed back out to finish helping set up the dance floor and music for tonight. 'Tonight should be an exciting night,' Wanda thought as she walked up to John.

Kitty walked over to where Peter was walking around looking a little lost. "What's on your mind?"

Peter jumped like somebody had just shot him. When he spun around he saw Kitty standing in front of him. He walked over and gave her a quick hug and kiss. "Nothing is wrong Katya. I guess I am just a little more nervous about tomorrow then I thought."

Kitty just nodded and looked up at her boyfriend. Without knowing why she did it she reached up a put her hand on his cheek. "You know I love you right?"

"Da Katya, I know that. I love you too." After saying that Peter leaned down and pulled her in for a sizzling kiss.

Wanda saw this from across the room and turned to John, "What is with all the mush going on around here. Every time I turn around somebody is kissing somebody."

John looked over at her and asked, "Jealous Sheila?"

"No, just getting tired of people's PDAs."

John shook his head and said, "I think that you are jealous and I should fix the problem." With that he reached over and pulled her in for a kiss. When he broke it off he was surprised when Wanda hit him across the chest.

"I told you that I was not jealous."

"Well, not anymore because I took care of the problem," John said with a shake of his head and smug smile on his face.

Wanda shook her head and noticed the time. "Alright people," she called out, "the others will be arriving soon so let's get the finishing touches on the tables and get ourselves changed." At that everybody finished what they were doing and were heading towards to rooms reserved for them to get changed in.

As the party went on everybody seemed to be having a good time. There were always some people who thought that they were better then everyone else and tended to flit from group to group bragging about the contests they had won since they last saw them. As the night progressed Peter was looking for the chance to talk to Kitty alone. Finding a balcony that wasn't taken by someone else Peter quickly asked her to join him for a breath of fresh air.

Kitty walked out onto the balcony and looked around at the city outside. "It's wonderfully quiet out here compared to in there. I'm glad that you suggested that we come out here for a while."

Peter nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Katya, you are a wonderful person with a very large and loving heart. You have become a very important part of my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Kitty turned around to look into his blue eyes. "Peter I love you and you don't have to worry about losing me because I am not going anywhere."

"I am so glad to hear that Katya because I have something I want to ask you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Piotr asked as he took out a ring box with a beautiful heart shaped diamond set in yellow gold.

"Oh Peter it is absolutely beautiful and of course I will marry you!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked at the ring and then gave Piotr a big kiss.

Piotr grinned at the petit brunette as she put the ring on her finger. It really was a beautiful ring. He had had to have it specially made for her because he couldn't find one in the stores that he wanted to get her. It's was a ¾ carat diamond and the band was wider then a normal engagement ring order to get a little swirl down each side with three tiny pink tourmalines decorating the swirls. Kitty admired the ring a little longer before exclaiming, "Oh, I have to go tell everyone the good news and show off my ring come on Peter!" Smiling at his fiancé he let her drag him over to the table that was housing their friends.

While the girls drooled over the ring Peter was getting congratulations from the guys. Since everybody was busy looking at the ring and congratulating the couple they didn't see the redhead that walked up to Remy.

"Hi Remy, long time no see."

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious love. I'm here to dance and I was hoping to convince you to be my dance partner again."

"We've been trough this. We don't dance well together. Why can't you accept dat?"

"Maybe because I have always been so attracted to you."

"It's just lust petite. Nothing else. Remy's sure that you will find someone else that can satisfy that need."

"Nobody as talented as you." Rose said as she tried to sidle closer to Remy. Unfortunately for her Rogue noticed somebody talking to Remy at that particular moment. "Hey Remy ah thought that you said you were going to dance with me before we left tonight," Rogue said as she walked up and took his hand. "Oh sorry, were you busy?"

Remy grinned at her. He knew that she was jealous even if she didn't want to admit it. "Chere Remy was just finishing this conversation. Rose here was Remy's old partner in N'Awlins and she just wanted to say hi."

"Well, if you are done how about that dance?"

"Sounds like fun to Remy. What dance are they doing next?"

"Ah believe it's a samba. Are you up to it?"

"With you chere Remy be up for anything."

Rogue looked over her shoulder with a smug look at Rose as they walked to the dance floor to have a fun dance with some other couples.

"Remy didn't know you cared chere." Remy said with a smirk on his face.

"Who said that ah did? You looked uncomfortable back there and ah thought that ah would rescue you from the slut," Rogue said with a teasing smile.

Remy laughed at her and gave her a quick kiss before the music started. "How about we go to Remy's after this and finish that dance we started at the beginning of this week?" Remy asked with a sly smile on his face. He really didn't expect her to accept his offer but surprised him when she said, "That sounds like an idea ah could agree with. We could get out of here after this dance."

Their night ended on a very good note and started on a good note as well when they woke up in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again go to mazdamiatta for sending me information on competitions. Hope that I get it right.:-) Costume descriptions are from costumes found on the site 8**

Rogue sat up with a start when the alarm went off. It took her a second to figure out where she was. Looking around she saw Remy lying next to her and the memories of last night started coming back. Smiling Rogue took a moment to savor her memories. She had to admit that Remy was as good in bed as he was on the dance floor. Suddenly she realized that she had to get a move on so that she would be ready for the competition. Jumping out of bed she raced for the shower. She had just enough time to get showered and get to her apartment for her costumes before they had to check in. As she came running out of the bathroom with a towel on her head Remy turned over and studied her. "Where's the fire chere?" He asked as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Ah have to get back to the apartment to grab my costumes and do my make-up and hair before the competition. Sorry about having to run this morning but you have to get ready too. Ah'll talk to you later at the competition." Rogue gave him a quick good-bye kiss and bolted for the door before Remy was fully conscious of what was happening.

Grinning at his closed door he got up and went to the shower a little slower then Rogue. He took a while in the shower as he recalled all the events of the past night. 'Sure hope to have more nights like this in the future.'

XxX

A couple of blocks from where Remy was happily getting ready for today John and Wanda were frantically trying to get ready themselves. They had over slept since they were up late with more entertaining activities. Looking at the clock again she ran into the shower to get ready. When she walked out of the shower John was waiting for her with a cup of coffee. "Sheila you haven't had your morning coffee yet and you know how cranky you are when you don't get your coffee."

"Thanks sweetie," Wanda said before she took a drink. After feeling the effects of the coffee she had to admit that she did feel better. She wasn't as nervous as she had been when she woke up. Taking a moment to show John her appreciation she leaned over and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you for the coffee, now do me a favor and go get ready so that we can leave soon, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she heard John mumble. "I think that I will be getting a cold shower this morning after that kiss sheila." Wanda smiled thinking about last nights events.

"Aww, is the poor baby upset? Maybe tonight if you are a good boy mama will make it all better."

Wanda smirked as the door was pulled back open and John pulled her back in to join him in the shower. Wanda pushed him back trying not to be too disappointed, after all they would have tonight to enjoy each others company. "John as much as I would love to get a shower with you we don't have time. We have to be ready and out the door in an hour. How about I make it up to you tonight?" Wanda asked when she saw the look of disappointment on John's face as she left the bathroom.

Pulling her in for a quick kiss John whispered in her ear, "I'll hold you to that sheila." Wanda nodded and headed out of the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When they were ready to go they headed over to the studio to meet up with the others. When they arrived they saw that they were one of the first ones there. Pietro and Lexa were there with Ororo and Logan along with some of the competitors that were from out of state. Since this was a smaller competition it was mostly people from New York and the immediately surrounding states.

Wanda headed over to the booth to check in and found out that they would be doing the fox-trot. After telling John which dance they were doing she headed to the dressing room to get into her gown. While getting into her costume Kitty walked in to start getting ready. "When do you and Piotr dance?" Wanda asked as she made sure that her hair was still properly done.

"We're number 5. I can't believe that fifteen couples showed up for the professional class. The amateur class attracted 25. Lexa and Pietro are thinking about entering the amateur portion of the competition in New Orleans that's coming up in a couple of months."

"Really? That would be fun. We haven't got to spend much time with Lexa lately but if they are entering then it would mean she would be at the studio more." Kitty nodded and then pulled her gown over her head. "John and I are doing the fox-trot. What are you and Peter doing?"

"We have the waltz. I'm really glad that we got that one because it is our strongest dance." Kitty looked up as the door to the changing room was opened. Lexa had followed Rogue into the changing room. "What are you doing in here Lex? Did you and Pietro decide to compete today?"

"No I was bothering Rogue about details from last night. She never came home you know." Lexa said with a pointed look. "I believe she owes me an explanation about why she didn't at least call and let me know that she was staying with her handsome dance partner."

Rogue rolled her eyes knowing that Lexa had succeeded in her goal of seeking Kitty on her for information. "Oh my God, Rogue! You spent the night with Remy! Was he any good? How did this come about? And was he any good? I want details and I want them now!" Wanda, Lexa, and Rogue looked at each other before busting out in laughter.

"Kitty you asked the 'was he good?' question twice." Rogue said when Kitty looked at them like they had lost their minds. "By the way, did you show Lexa your ring?"

Rogue's question succeeded in getting the attention away from her so that she could change into her costume. "What ring? Do you have something that you would like to share as well?" Lexa questioned as she turned to Kitty.

Kitty beamed as she held her hand out so Lexa could see her ring. "Peter proposed last night!" Kitty squealed in delight.

"Oh wow! That is a beautiful ring. How did he propose?"

"He asked me in the starlight on the balcony during the party last night. He said some of the sweetest things." Kitty got a faraway look in her eye as she remembered the events of last night. "It was so romantic. Is Betsy going to be here later? I want to show her the ring too."

Lexa just nodded and turned back to Rogue. "OK, now it's your turn to share your information."

Rogue sighed knowing that she was going to be pestered until she told them. "Yes, ah went home with Remy and we spent a wonderful night together. He is a wonderful and thoughtful lover and it was the best night of my life. Now can ya leave me alone so that ah can be nervous about the competition coming up in peace?"

Her question reminded the other two girls what was going on today. Looking nervously at each other they both ran over to the mirror to check their hair and touch up their make-up. Kitty glanced at Rogue and asked, "What number are you and Remy?"

"We go right after you and Peter and we are doing the quick-step. Ah have to admit that it is my least favorite dance and ah hope we don't mess it up."

"You'll be fine. John and I are doing the fox-trot and it is not exactly our best dance but it could have been worse. Do you know anything about the rest of the competition?"

"Yeah, Remy's old partner is here and is trying to convince him to dance with her again."

"You don't sound too thrilled about that Rogue. Are you a little jealous?"

"Maybe. Ah don't know why ah would be. He told her last night that he wasn't interested in dancing with her last night but ah don't know if she is going to give up that easily."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Remy is happy at the studio. I was talking to Ororo the other day and she said that he had told her that coming to the studio was one of the best things that had happened to him lately. I think him liking the studio might have something to do with you too." Kitty smiled at her friend as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a pink gown spaghetti strap gown on that had a low cut back with jewels decorating the bodice of the gown. She had a matching chocker with jewels on it and had added some floats to her arms to finish off the effect. The floats were a deeper pink and would add to the effect of floating over the ground while she danced. Her hair was back in a French twist with some tendrils left down to frame her face. She looked absolutely beautiful in the dress.

Wanda nodded her agreement and went to check out her outfit in the mirror as well. She was wearing a red dress in a more daring design. There were cutouts around the waist and in the back showing off her stomach and strong back and spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders. The dress was tights with sequins down to mid thigh before it flared out into a wispy skirt. Looking herself over she decided that she had to go get John. The competition was getting ready to start and she wanted to make sure that they were warmed up and ready to dance. Smiling at her friends she wished them luck and then went off to find her partner. Kitty soon left to get warmed-up as well leaving Rogue to look herself over and make sure hair and make-up were properly done.

Rose saw Rogue standing in front of the mirror in a long sleeved gown that had a float attached to the back and the wrist of her right hand. The sleeves and back were made of a sheer material while the skirt looked to be made out of chiffon that would help make her look like she was floating as it twirled around her legs. Approaching Rogue she was set on convincing her to drop Remy as her partner. "Hello. Are you ready for the competition?"

Rogue glanced over at the girl from last night. She had to admit that she was pretty with her red hair up in a knot at her neck and her blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Her dress was a tasteful black halter with blue jewels around the top of the dress. "Ah think so. Remy and ah have only been dancing together for a little over a month but we work so well together it didn't take us long to get adjusted." Rogue smiled at the disappointed look on Rose's face. She had guessed that the girl would try to get Remy back somehow but hadn't expected for her to approach Rogue in an attempt.

Rose nodded. She had seen the look on Rogue's face as she talked about dancing with Remy and knew that she wouldn't get through to her until Remy messed up somehow. "Good luck out there." With that Rose left a surprised Rogue behind.

'Ah thought for sure that she would have tried harder to get Remy back but maybe she's got something else up her sleeve.' Giving herself another glance in the mirror she turned and walked out of the dressing room to warm-up.

XxX

**Next chapter is the competition. I'm having problems deciding exactly how this is going to go so it might be a while before I update again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again the dresses the girls are wearing are from Randall Designs website.**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was extremely nervous as the judges started the competition. The professional class was the first group to compete. The dance floor was in the center of the room with tables set up around it. On the left hand side in the corner was the entrance for the dancers. Back where it couldn't be seen by the audience was a room that the dancers could use to warm up. It also had a little TV so that they could watch the other competitors.

Wanda and John were practicing some moves while waiting for their turn. Wanda looked up as a man dressed in a tux walked into the room. He called their number and announced that they would be on in one minute. Turning nervously towards the door Wanda felt John put an arm around her waist. "Relax sheila, we're ready for this." Smiling her thanks at him they walked out and stood waiting for their signal to enter the ring. As the last couple exited the arena they nodded to Wanda and John who walked into the arena and bowed to the judges. As the music started they forgot their nervousness and just started dancing. They did an excellent job. Everybody watched with fascination as they danced around the floor. When they were finished applause erupted in the auditorium. They smiled and bowed towards the judges before turning around and walking off the floor.

Once back in the warm-up area they were surrounded by their friends telling them how wonderful they looked out there. Wanda grinned as Kitty gave her a hug. "Kit, you can release me now. I need to breathe."

Kitty pulled back looking a little sheepish. "Sorry about that. You guys just looked so good out there that I got a little overexcited."

Wanda grinned and replied, "It's alright. It felt really good to get out there and just dance." Once all the excitement had passed a little they all turned to the TV to watch as Rose and her partner danced. They were doing the Tango.

As Rogue watched them dance she had to admit that they were good. Remy seemed to sense what she was thinking because he leaned close and whispered, "We're better." Rogue just nodded and kept her gaze on the TV.

Before they knew it, it was time for Kitty and Piotr to get ready to dance. As they waited for the previous couple to finish Kitty fidgeted with her floats. "Do not worry Katya. We are going to be great," Piotr told her in an attempt to lessen her worries.

Giving him a hug she said, "I know. It's just that I always feel so nervous before we dance in front of the judges."

"Da, I know what you mean. Just try to pretend we are practicing in the studio."

Kitty nodded and watched as the previous couple walked off the dance floor. She took Piotr's arm and they walked to middle of the floor where they bowed to the judges and waited for the music to begin. As the music began Kitty was swept away by the feeling of dancing with Piotr. He smiled down at her they danced together and it seemed to the audience that they had forgotten where they were. When the music stopped Kitty and Piotr were brought back to reality as thunderous applause erupted in the arena. Smiling huge smiles the couple bowed once again before turning and leaving the arena. As they left they got big smiles from Rogue and Remy who were waiting for their turn in the arena.

When they entered the warm-up room to watch Rogue and Remy's dance Kitty was caught up in a big hug from Wanda while John slapped Piotr on the back with a big smile on his face. "That was amazing mate. I thought for sure that you would float away and we would never see you guys again."

Piotr laughed at his friend's comment and then turned to watch Rogue and Remy dance. They looked great together. The quick-step was one of the hardest dances in Peter's opinion because of all the fast foot movements while keeping your upper body in the proper position. Watching Rogue and Remy, Piotr knew that they were talented dancers to make it look so effortless. When they finished their routine they received load applause from the audience.

When they walked back into the warm-up room and they received hugs from their friends. Smiling Rogue and Remy welcomed the compliments but were still nervous since they had to wait so long before the results were announced. "This is always the hardest part," Kitty said as if she had read Rogue's mind.

Rogue nodded and turned to her friends. "How are you guys holding up? Ah would be a mess if ah had to wait as long as Wanda and John."

Wanda smiled at her friend's concern. "I'm holding on. John is keeping us occupied with lame jokes but its better then nothing." Smiling at her boyfriend she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Remy has some cards. Would you like to see a trick?" Remy asked trying to distract everyone from some of the tension. With Remy and John entertaining everyone the time passed quickly. They never stood still too long as they didn't want to cool down and risk a cramp in the next round. Before they knew it the judges were calling the couples out to the dance floor.

All the couples walked out onto the floor to applause. The audience had enjoyed all the dances and was anxious to see what the judges decisions were going to be. They didn't have long to wait however. "After watching all these wonderful couples dancing the judges have made their decisions," the announcer said to the audience and the competitors. "The following six couples will proceed to the next round where they will show their skills at the Latin dances. The following couples please step forward. First is couple #2: St. John Allderyce and Wanda Maximoff. Next is couple #3: Rose Baldwin and Kevin Graham. Couple #5: Katherine Pryde and Piotr Rasputin. Couple #6: Rogue Darkholme and Remy LeBeau. Couple #11: Annabelle McLean and Alan Green. Couple #15: Samantha and Robert Jones. Now let's give another round of applause for the couples that didn't make it." As the audience was clapping the six couples that made it were hurrying to the dressing rooms to change into their Latin costumes.

Once in the changing rooms Rogue, Wanda and Kitty gave each other a quick hug of congratulations before getting changed. They only had five minutes before the next leg of the competition started and they wanted to make sure their hair and make-up looked as fresh as when they had done it this morning.

Kitty got changed into her orchid colored Latin dress. It was a sparkly asymmetrical dress with a slit up to her hip on the left hand side. It was a one shoulder dress with the back dipped to the top of her buttock. She added some hoop earrings to her outfit and a few flowers the same color as her dress to her hair before deciding that she was ready.

Wanda's dress was blue one shoulder dress that had silver appliqué down the right hand side. The left hand side had some pieces cut out across her belly to show off parts of her toned midriff. The skirt was long on the sides and went up in the front to allow for easier leg movements. She also added a flower to her hair and some silver drop earrings.

Rogue was wearing an emerald green two piece. She had a bra-like top on with a mesh covering in silver with only one sleeve that covered her entire arm and a little fringe around the bottom. The skirt was tight down to mid thigh before going into ruffles but left one leg completely exposed up to her hip. She also put in more dramatic earrings but instead of flowers she put silver clips in her hair.

When they were satisfied with the way they looked they rushed out to meet their partners. The men always preferred the Latin dresses to the ball gowns because they showed more skin then the others and the girls got some appreciative smiles from the men before they were called out for the second round. "The dancers will show their versatility and stamina in this round," the announcer told the audience before informing the dancers which dances to expect. "The first dance will be a Cha Cha, followed by the Samba and then you will finish with the Paso Doble." With that being said the judge signaled for the music to start.

The couples spread out as the music started. Each one forgot about the other couples as they danced with their partners. John and Wanda were having a greet time. They danced around showing off for the judges as well as the audiences. Each of the couples tried to outdo the others as they danced. Within five minutes they were all starting to sweat and breathe a little harder. The judge called out for the Samba and the music changed as well as the way the dancers were moving. The audience applauded for their efforts with the Cha Cha before settling back down to watch their Sambas.

Rogue and Remy were dancing when out of the corner of her eye Rogue saw Rose and her partner doing a complicated move. Rose twirled out and got a little off balance. Luckily Remy was able to pull Rogue into a spin before Rose bumped into her and caused their dance to be messed up as well. Smiling at her partner they continued on with their dance. The dancers were starting to tire. It was hard to dance three dances back to back with the complicated moves they were required to include in their routines.

Kitty looked at Piotr and said in a soft voice, "I'm having some problems. My leg is starting to cramp."

Piotr didn't say anything right away as he was trying to come up with a solution. "Can you continue to dance?" He asked when he couldn't come up with a way to help her.

Kitty nodded her head as they were called to do the Paso Doble. "It's just one more dance. I can manage until I can get back to stretch it out." Nodding Piotr hoped she wouldn't hurt herself in an effort to win.

As the dances were finished the couples all stopped and bowed. All were breathing hard and sweating. Applause filled the arena and people stood up to give them a standing ovation to show their appreciation for the dancers doing three dances without a break. The judges had them wait patiently for the scores to be added up. After 5 minutes of waiting the announcer stated, "There will be four couples moving on to the final round. During this round the couples will pick what style they will dance to. There have been certain requirements for the dancers to meet during the dance. The four couples that will be going on in no particular order is couple #15: Samantha and Robert Jones, couple #2: St. John Allderyce and Wanda Maximoff, couple #5 Katherine Pryde and Piotr Rasputin, and couple #6 Rogue Darkholme and Remy LeBeau."

Applause followed the dancers out of the arena. The judges met the four dancers that were to continue on to the next round. "Here is the order that you will be competing: #15, 6, 2, and 5. We will also need to know what dance you are planning on doing for this final leg of competition." After telling the judges their dance choices the dancers went to get ready.

Rogue and Remy were doing the Tango so she changed into another Latin dress since the one she was currently wearing was soaked with sweat. She had chosen an aqua colored dress that had a modest front on first glance. There was a slight v in the front but was cover by sheer fabric. The back was cut low without being too indecent and the skirt was cut as an upside down v. She freshened up her hair and make-up and headed out to meet with Remy with a call of good luck to her friends.

Kitty and Piotr were going to do the fox-trot and so Kitty changed into another ballroom gown. This one was pink with sapphire blue accents. It had wider straps and matching v-cuts in front and back. She hurriedly redid her hair and make-up and ran out of the changing room.

John and Wanda had decided to do the Quick-step. Wanda pulled out her black and red gown. It had a sheer black fabric that covered the arms with matching float that attached at the elbows. The skirt was red and made of soft ruffled material. There were jeweled accents across the chest. Running out of the dressing room after touching up her hair and make-up she was just in time to watch Rogue and Remy doing the Tango.

"They look good out there don't they?" Kitty asked as Wanda came up beside her.

"Yes, they do."

Remy and Rogue were enjoying themselves so much that they almost forgot where they were. Remy hadn't taken his eyes off of Rogue since she walked out of the dressing room. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the dress she was wearing accentuated all her curves. As they finished their dance he gave her a quick kiss before standing up to bow to the judges. They had met all the requirements and their routine had gone off without a hitch.

When they got back to the room they watched John and Wanda dance. They also pulled off their routine without any major hitches. Kitty and Piotr were next to dance and then it was time to hear the judges' results.

The speaker stepped up to the microphone and announced the winners. "In fourth place are Couple #5 Katherine Pryde and Piotr Rasputin." The crowd applauded the couple as they went to receive their sashes and flowers. "In third place is Couple #15 Samantha and Robert Jones." Once again the crowd clapped as Rogue and Remy gave Wanda and John hugs and wished them luck. "And the winner of the professional portion of this competition is Couple #6 Rogue Darkholme and Remy LeBeau!" Everybody started cheering and clapping for the winning couple. They received hugs and congratulations from the other couples and congratulated their friends on their accomplishments. "Now it is time for our winning couple to close this portion of the competition with a dance of their selection."

Rogue smiled and Remy and told the announcer that they would be doing the Rumba. Everybody watched them dance and it was clear to everyone that this was a couple who was very much in love. Once off the stage Remy pulled Rogue in for a mind boggling kiss. Before Rogue could comment on the kiss they were grabbed once again by their friends. "Come on! Ororo and Logan are treating us to a fancy dinner tonight and the other will be there as well!" Kitty exclaimed as she drug Rogue off to the dressing room to get a shower and change clothes one more time.

XxX

**I believe that this story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. :-( I had some more ideas but I think it will drag the story out so all that I had planned for another competition will take place at the Lensherr Company Party. Hope this chapter was entertaining. I've never had to work so hard to write a chapter. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Logan and Ororo took the dancers to the Demarchelier Restaurant on the upper east side of Manhattan for their celebration dinner. The atmosphere was relaxing and they had enough of a selection for everyone to find something that they liked. Ororo ordered some champagne and lifted her glass to the couples that competed. "I would like to congratulate you all on your accomplishments. You all made me proud today and brought the studio's name into the news as one that teaches winners. I hope you are ready for all the people that will be coming in for lessons. A toast to Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Peter, John, and Wanda."

"Cheers," everyone said as they clicked glasses and then drank some champagne. Rogue sat back and watched her friends talk about the competition. She smiled as Kitty starting gesturing while telling Jubilee, Amara, and Betsy about the competition. She looked over a Remy who had sat beside her. "Did you enjoy yourself today swamp rat?"

Remy smiled at Rogue and replied, "Remy always has fun when it is with a belle femme."

"You are such a snake charmer."

"But Remy is your snake charmer chere."

Rogue smiled and gave Remy a quick kiss before going back to watching her friends celebrate.

XxX

The week started out a little slowly but before anyone knew it, it was Saturday morning and Pietro's company party was that night. They girls spent the morning in Rogue, Betsy, and Lexa's apartment doing each other's hair. Kitty was sitting on the couch looking at a bridal magazine. "What do you think about these for the bridesmaids?"

Jubilee looked over at the picture Kitty was looking at. "Those are pretty but I like that one," she said as she looked at a picture on the next page.

"I like that one too. What do you think Betsy?"

"They're both nice luv but I have to agree with Jubilee. I like the other one better."

Kitty nodded and marked the page in the book before standing up and heading over to the bathroom. When she came back out the others noticed that she had done her make-up while she was in there. "Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier but Piotr and I have set a date. We've decided that a July wedding should let us have the outside wedding we were talking about. So we have set the date for July 15th at 6 p.m. so that it won't be too hot out."

"That sounds good. When do we get fitted for our dresses? You've only got about five months to plan." Rogue said as she looked up from doing Lexa's hair.

"We've got an appointment with a wedding planner on Monday and she will take care of everything except the dresses." Kitty said as she sat down so Amara could start on her hair.

"That will help ease your stress some." Amara agreed. She pulled Kitty's hair up into a bun with strands framing her face that were curled as well as some that were curled and then pinned up with some decorative bobby pins.

Lexa stood up after Rogue was finished with her hair and headed to the bathroom to get her make-up on. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was a little nervous about her date tonight. She had been spending more time with Pietro lately learning the moves to the dances he wanted her to be able to dance tonight. She didn't like admitting it but she greatly enjoyed dancing and was secretly glad that she and Pietro would be entering the amateur section of the competition in New Orleans. They had four weeks to get ready for the competition and she thought that they would be great. After her make-up was applied she came out to do Betsy's hair as Jubilee had begun working on Rogue's hair.

Everyone was ready to go and so the only thing left was to wait for their dates to pick them up. Jubilee and Amara were picked up first since Bobby and Roberto were playing in the band and needed to get there early to set-up. Pietro also picked up Lexa early since he was the one throwing the party and had to be there to oversee the last minute set-ups. That left Rogue, Kitty, Wanda and Betsy sitting around talking while they waited for their dates.

"So, have ya picked out your wedding dress yet?" Rogue asked as she lounged as best she could in her dress.

"No, I have called a bridal shop in town and have an appointment on Tuesday to look at their selection and try some on." Rogue nodded.

Betsy decided to give the brunette some advice. "I think that you should wear a halter top style. It'll show off her shapely shoulders and the bodice is usually a little tighter and would define your tiny little waist."

Kitty nodded while thinking the idea over. There was a knock at the door and Wanda got up to see who it was. "Betsy, Warren is here to pick you up." She called as she opened the door and admitted the blonde haired angel. Betsy came to the door and gave her a boyfriend a kiss and then stood back so that he could admire her. He had to admit that the purple dress she was wearing fit her perfectly.

"You looking absolutely stunning tonight honey," Warren said. His voice was a little huskier then usual due to response his body was having to her in that dress.

"Thank you luv. You look very dashing yourself tonight," Betsy replied with a smile on her face. She knew the effects the dress would have on Warren and she had to admit that she was enjoying it.

They had just walked out the door when the other three men showed up. Knocking on the door they didn't bother to wait for the girls to answer before they walked in. "What do you boys think that you are doing?" Rogue demanded as they walked into the living room.

The three looked at each other in confusion for a moment before all of them answered, "Picking up our dates."

"It isn't polite to just walk in on us. What would you have done if we weren't ready? Besides, it's terribly rude to enter an apartment uninvited."

The three men looked properly sorry before breaking out in grins. "It would have been a lot more entertaining if you sheilas hadn't been ready," John said as he gaze slid over Wanda's body taking in her dress and the curves that it showed off. "Your carriage awaits my dear," he said with a dramatic little bow. Wanda grinned at her dashing prince and took his arm to leave. Looking over her shoulder she called, "See you guys at the party!"

Piotr pulled Kitty up for a quick kiss before stepping back to look at her. "You look very beautiful tonight Katya. Are you ready to head out?" Kitty nodded and grabbed her purse before heading out the door with her fiancé.

Remy was glad that the others had left so that he could have a little time alone with Rogue before they headed to the party. "Chere you look stunning tonight," Remy said. The slight glow in his unusual eyes told Rogue that the dress she had chosen had had the desired effect on him. After he had taken in the sight of her he pulled her close for a mind blowing kiss. "Are you sure you want to go to de party? Remy can think of a lot of way to get you out of that dress."

Rogue smiled as she looked up at him. "Do you know how much trouble ah went through to get ready for tonight and now you want to waste it for a tumble in the sack?"

"You wound Remy chere. It is more then a tumble in the sack when you are with Remy and he promises it will be more fun then the party tonight."

"Aren't you confident?" Rogue teased as she planted another kiss on his lips. "How about we do both tonight? Ah could go back to your place with you after the party and we can try out some of those ideas for getting this dress off."

Remy got a huge grin on his face when she mentioned going back to his place. "You have yourself a deal chere and Remy is going to hold you to it."

"Ah certainly hope so." Rogue grabbed her purse and pulled Remy out the door before he had the chance to go back on his promise. She was in for a little shock though when she ran into Joseph outside the door. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She demanded when she realized who she ran into.

"I dug up some interesting news on your dance partner and thought that you might like to know about his past."

"What about Remy's past?" Remy asked with a glare at the white haired man. He was trying very hard not to punch the man in the face for hitting Rogue.

"Just a few interesting tidbits that I am sure you haven't mentioned to her. Like the fact that you are married."

"Married?" Rogue turned around to look at Remy. "Is that true?"

"Non. Remy is divorced. It was an arranged marriage that didn't work out."

"Why don't you tell her how the arrangement came about then?" Joseph said with a triumphant grin. He figured that Rogue wouldn't have anything more to do with Remy if she knew about his past.

"That is between me and Rogue if I tell her the circumstances surrounding my failed marriage."

Rogue stood watching the two men battle it out with words. Knowing that Joseph was a jerk lessened the impact his words had on her but at the same time she felt a little betrayed that Remy hadn't told her that he had been married. 'It's not like we've been going out that long. He probably just wanted to see if things were going to get serious before he told me about it.' She still felt hurt that he hadn't told her but they couldn't have a rational discussion about anything with Joseph standing around trying to play her against Remy. "Joseph, ah really don't have time for this now. We have a party to get to and ah will talk to Remy about what you brought up later. After all it is between me and Remy and you are not involved in this in any way. Ah never want to see you again and if ah do then ah will go to the cops for a restraining order. Do you understand me?"

Joseph glared at the two southerners before saying, "I understand but I really think that you should get some answers from him before you get in too deep. He's not who you think he is and I don't want to see you get hurt. I still love you whether you love me or not." With that being said Joseph turned around and walked away.

Rogue turned to Remy and asked, "Were you ever going to tell me about your marriage or why you left New Orleans?"

Remy looked away from her and answered, "I hoped that it would never come up. I'm not proud of my past and what I did. I will answer any questions you have but I hope that you won't think less of me when you find out."

Rogue nodded. Right now she was going to take that as a good sign. "Why don't we go back inside and talk before heading to the party. Ah don't think either of us would enjoy ourselves if we had this hanging over our heads."

Remy nodded and went back inside the apartment and what he thought would be certain doom for the relationship between him and Rogue. He didn't really want to admit it but he had fallen hard for Rogue and he wasn't sure if he could take her rejecting him.

**XxX**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get it posted and I wouldn't be able to do that if I went into the discussion with Rogue and Remy. Don't worry though; I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that this particular theme has been used quite a bit in the Rogue/Gambit relationship but I thought it might be fun for Rogue to act a little differently when she found out.**

**Chapter 11**

As Rogue entered her apartment she wondered what kind of secrets Remy was going to reveal to her. She nervously sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her to signal him to sit down as well. He was too nervous to sit however and opted to pace the floor. "So what do you want to know chere?"

"Why don't you start with why you were part of an arranged marriage?"

Remy nodded and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Remy's père is de head of a guild down in N'Awlins. Dey were always fighting with another guild…"

Remy was cut off as Rogue asked, "What do you mean by guilds?"

"Remy is part of de T'ieves Guild and de guild we were always fighting with was de Assassins Guild." He watched as Rogue took in this bit of information. He couldn't really tell what she was thinking but figured it was best if he just finished with his story. "Anyway, because of mon eyes de heads of de guild tought dat I was supposed to bring peace to the guilds. It was written somewhere that someone like me would come and save the guilds from their war. Anyway dey decided dat de best way to get peace was to have Remy marry to granddaughter of the Assassins Guild. Her name was Bella Donna and we had been friends since we were little. We were romantically involved for a short period of time but because of her profession she grew to be a cold unfeeling person. Remy really didn't want to go through with the marriage but could see no way out of it. During the reception Bella's frère decided that he couldn't live while a thief was sleeping with sœur. He challenged Remy to a duel with swords. While we were fighting Julian tripped and fell on my sword. It killed him almost instantly and Remy was banished by the guilds even though they knew that it was an accident. The marriage to Bella was dissolved and Remy came to New York to get away from the guilds." When he finished his tale he took a deep breath and sat down on the chair closest to him.

Rogue sat there for a little while trying to collect her thoughts. When Joseph had confronted Remy about his past she had come up with a number of theories but she had not been prepared for this. Now it was her turn to walk around the room. Remy sat quietly on the chair watching her and hoping that she didn't just throw him out and tell him she never wanted to see him again. He wasn't sure if he could take it if she rejected him.

Rogue took a few minutes to collect her thoughts and then turned to Remy. "Sugah, ah wish that you had told me this sooner. It must have been terrible knowing that you killed a man." After saying this Rogue walked over to Remy and pulled him into a hug. Shocked at her reaction Remy did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her.

Pulling back Rogue looked him in the eyes. "Ah know that it must have been tough going through this. Ah really do wish that you had to me earlier. Ah could have helped you with the pain of being banished from your family. Ah can't say that ah approve of the profession you had chosen but you don't do that anymore. Right?" Realizing that maybe Remy hadn't given up on being a thief gave her pause.

"Remy isn't a t'ieve anymore chere. I only did it in N'Awlins because it was required to be in the family. Besides I only stole from the really rich who had too much anyway." Rogue smiled at that last comment.

"Ah won't lie to you. It bothers me that you were married and a thief but it is in the past and you have been nothing but sweet to me since you got here so ah don't see any reason for me to stop trusting you now. Just don't be surprised if ah act a little differently around you for a little while. Ah have to get the information you just gave me fully processed."

Remy nodded. He didn't think that she would be able to accept him if she knew the truth and here she was trying to comfort him and assure him that she wasn't going to abandon him because he made some bad choices in the past. "Je t'aime chere," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her again.

"Ah love you too sugah." Rogue surprised herself by answering that way. She hadn't realized until that moment that she did love Remy and that she would stand by him no matter what. Looking up at Remy she saw that he had a huge grin on his face. Smiling back at him she gave him another kiss and then pulled him to his feet. "C'mon sugah, we're going to be late for the party." Nodding Remy followed her to the door.

XxX

At the party Kitty and Wanda were trying to figure out where Rogue and Remy were. "They should have been right behind us. You don't think anything happened to them do you?" The brunette was staring at the entrance and wringing her hands worry about her friends.

"Chill out some. They probably just wanted a little alone time. They'll be here shortly," Wanda answered. She was getting tired of standing around and was trying to figure out what was taking John so long to get their drinks and get back. Then she saw that there was a huge fireplace just outside the entrance and there was John staring at it. Rolling her eyes Wanda made her was over to the pyromaniac. "I thought that you were going to bring me some champagne. What's the hold-up?" She asked as if she didn't see the huge fire burning.

John turned around and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Do you not see this amazingly beautiful fire that is burning right in front of you sheila?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and answered, "As a matter of fact I do and I find it too hot to stand here for too long. The heat is going to ruin my hair and make-up. Now are you going to come dance with me or am I going to have to find someone else to dance with? There was one guy that was watching me from across the room. Perhaps he would be willing to dance with me instead of watching a fire burn."

John turned around and looked at his girlfriend to see if she would seriously go dance with some other man. "Are you serious? You would go dance with someone else when you have a willing slave right here?"

"You weren't too willing a minute ago when you were staring at the fire, were you?"

"No I guess not. But I am yours to do as you want with now." John got a smirk on his face as he thought of some of the things he would like for her to do to him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We are here for my brother and Warren. Now come on and dance with me." Pulling him out on the dance floor they started to waltz along with the other couples out on the dance floor. As the song ended Wanda looked around for some refreshments. Afraid John would get distracted again if she sent him after them she decided to go get a glass of champagne for herself. As she made her way back to where their little group was standing she noticed that Rogue and Remy still hadn't showed up. She frowned a little and thought that maybe Kitty had been right in worrying. Just as she was about to voice that opinion to Kitty the couple she was about to mention walked in the door.

Kitty gave a little squeal of delight as she saw the two walk in. Before anyone could do anything she had launched herself at Rogue and was demanding to know where she had been. Rogue just brushed her off and walked over to join the others. Frowning at being ignored Kitty followed Rogue and tried again. "What took you guys so long? I was, like, about ready to call the cops in to come look for you guys."

"We had a little run in with Joe but we took care of it. Now, how about we enjoy this party?" Everybody agreed and soon they were all dancing and having fun. It seemed like the night flew by as Kitty looked at her phone and saw that it was almost one in the morning. "Oh my, look at the time. Piotr I think that we should be getting home. I wanted to get an early start tomorrow in getting ideas together for the wedding planner on Monday." Piotr agreed since he was ready to call it a night anyway.

Slowly everybody said their goodbyes and left. Soon Rogue and Remy were the only ones left to leave. "Are you still coming over to Remy's tonight?"

"Yeah, ah could really use a foot massage after so much dancing tonight."

Remy smirked at her as he answered, "I think Remy could do better then just a foot massage."

"Oh really? And what did Remy have in mind?"

"It would be more fun to show you when we get back to my place." Smiling at her handsome partner Rogue took his offered arm as they hailed a taxi to take them to Remy's.

When they got there Rogue was surprised to see candles set out. Turning around to look at Remy she noticed that he had went over to the stereo and turned it on. The soft music that came out of the speakers seemed to help Rogue relax. Pulling her close to him Remy lead her in a slow dance. Looking into her beautiful green eyes he couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Je t'aime Rogue."

Rogue smiled at him as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a heated kiss on his lips. "Ah think we might be a little overdressed sugah." He whispered huskily in his ear. Smirking he ran his hands over her back and pulled the zipper to her dress down. Rogue stepped back to let the dress fall and reveal a black strapless bra and a matching black thong. Remy just stood there for a minute drinking the sight of her in.

"You're beautiful chere." He then pulled her in for another kiss while she worked on getting his tuxedo coat unfastened and pulled off. Once she managed that she got to work on the buttons to his shirt. When she slide the shirt off his arms she ran her hands over his chest. She could feel the definition of the muscles as she ran her hands over them. She took a moment to enjoy the feel of his skin under her hands. Remy pulled back. "Wait here a second chere." He ran towards the bathroom and she heard some water start running. Curiosity overtook her and she wandered towards the bathroom. She was just about at the door when Remy walked back out.

"Since you were complaining about your feet Remy thought dat we could enjoy a nice warm bubble bath."

"That sounds great sug." Rogue walked into the bathroom and stripped off her underwear before testing the water with her toes. Remy watched her all the while thinking how lucky he was to find such a wonderful woman. As she settled into the bubbles he decided that he didn't want to wait anymore and pulled off his remaining clothes to join her in the bathtub. They spent an amazing two hours in the tub before moving to the bed.

When the sun came up the next morning Rogue and Remy could be found asleep in each others arms. Both had a smile of contentment on their faces.

**XxX**

**Wow, short chapter. I can't believe that I am updating this story twice in one day. :-) Once I started working on this chapter I couldn't seem to stop. I thought that this would be a good place to stop since we are switching to a different day in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Chapter 12**

Before anybody knew it they were on a plane to New Orleans for the second competition this year. Rogue and Remy had been an official couple since the Lensherr Company Party. Kitty was getting stressed because the wedding was only a little over two months away and there were still a lot of things to get done.

Everybody was a little tense about this competition. It was going to be twice as big as the one they went to in New York. Betsy and Warren were going to compete in the intermediate category while Lexa and Pietro had decided to compete in the amateur. Ororo had decided to stay behind so that the studio could stay open at least part-time.

The girls were once again discussing plans for the wedding and the guys were trying their best to stay out of it.

"Come on Warren, I want another guy's opinion on this center piece for the wedding party's table. Piotr says that he likes this one better then the other one I picked out. What do you think?"

"I think that I want to stay out of this discussion because it will only cause problems in the long run. I think I am going to join Remy's group and play some cards."

"Coward!" Piotr called out as Warren got up and ran away. He would have loved to join them but he didn't think Kitty would let him get away.

Having heard his friend's tone John decided to step in and help him. "I know what you should do sheila. You should have a fire theme. We could put little mini fireplaces on all the tables and have a huge fire at both ends of the reception hall. Oh, all the girls could wear red gowns and all the guys could wear red shirts with black pants that have flames coming up them. What do you think?"

"I think that you are nuts. Why don't you go play with the other boys?" Kitty said with a glare in John's direction.

"No, I like it here. I have some really good ideas for the wedding that I think you should hear about."

"Katya, I will help you out and personally escort John back to the card game." Piotr offered when he finally got what John was trying to do.

"Thanks Pete. I don't think it would be productive to have a fire obsessed Aussie sitting around giving us crazy ideas."

As John and Piotr walked away Wanda turned to Kitty and said, "You know he isn't coming back right?"

"Yeah, I know. I was kinda hoping that he would leave for a little bit. I wanted to go over some plans for the honeymoon with you guys."

"Oh, no! Ah am not picking out your sex clothes Kitty!" Rogue said while looking around for some excuse to leave.

"I'm not asking you to help me pick out lingerie," Kitty said while rolling her eyes. There was a collective sigh of relief that came from all the girls when she said that. "You all know that Pete likes to paint when he has some extra time right?" Everybody nodded at this. "OK, well there is this art gallery that is looking for novice painters to display their art. The show is going to be going on while we are down there on our honeymoon and I thought that getting some of his artwork displayed would be wedding present to him. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a really sweet idea Kitty," Betsy agreed. "But what do you need our help with?"

"Well, I was hoping you guys would help me pick out which artwork to send down and then distract him so that I can get it shipped out. I'm only allowed to send three paintings and I love all of them so much that I need help narrowing down the ten I have in mind to just three."

"Sure luv, we can help you with this. Piotr is going to love this."

Everybody nodded their agreement until Lexa pointed out, "How are you going to explain why there are three painting missing from his collection?"

"He stores most of them in a spare room so if I rearrange them some he shouldn't know that they are missing."

"Alright. When are we going to do it?"

"A week after we get back."

They continued their discussion about the wedding until the plane landed. Gathering their luggage they went to the hotel to get settled in. Tomorrow started the competition and everyone was already tense. "How about we go out and get some supper and take in a show?" Wanda suggested after everyone was settled in.

"That sounds like fun," Kitty said.

"Remy and ah are will go to supper but Remy wants to show me the sights afterward."

Everybody smiled at the happy couple. They had never seen Rogue this happy. The Sunday after the party Joseph had once again showed up at Rogue's apartment.

_Rogue and Remy arrived back at her apartment so that she could pick up a few things. Remy had talked her into spending a few days at his house with him. As they walked up to the door they noticed that Joseph was just getting ready to knock. "Joseph what the hell are you doing here?" Rogue questioned startling the man standing in front of her door._

"_I came to make sure that you were alright. I figured you would be a little upset when you found out about Remy's past. I can see though that he either didn't tell you or didn't tell you everything."_

"_No he told me all about it. Ah just don't think that his past mistakes should brand him for the rest of his life. He's not the same man anymore, he's changed and ah love him and ah'm going to stand by him."_

_Joseph glared at Remy and growled out, "What type of lies did you fill her head with? If she knew the truth there is no way that she would still be with you." With this he lunged at Remy. He punched him in the jaw causing Remy to stumble backwards before he regained his balance. Retaliating Remy attacked Joseph. They two fought in the hallway until the cops showed up. They both were handcuffed and drug out of the building and taken down to the police station. Rogue had run in to get some help from the girls and they went down to bail Remy out. When they arrived they found the cop in charge of the case and told him what happened. They still had to pay a fine to get Remy out since he was part of disturbing the peace but they were able to get Joseph detained for bodily harm towards Remy and a restraining order to keep him away from Rogue._

Since that Sunday Remy and Rogue had spent as much time together as possible without ignoring their friends. "Taking a tour of New Orleans sounds like fun but I think that I would rather do it in daylight. Aren't you worried about thieves?" Kitty asked the couple as they headed to the restaurant. Rogue and Remy looked at each other and smiled. Kitty had a feeling she was missing something but shrugged and went on like nothing had happened. "Just don't forget that Lexa and Pietro dance tomorrow morning and then Betts and Warren dance tomorrow evening."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Rogue assured her friend as they set down at the table. They enjoyed true New Orleans style food and drink. By the time it was time for the group to head out and go their separate ways they were all a little tipsy from the strong bourbon they had had with dinner. With the exception of Remy of course since he was more then a little use to it.

Remy took Rogue on a tour of all the places that he had frequented when he was younger. She found that a lot of them were bars and each time they entered one to say hello to the bar tender Remy was swarmed with girls demanding to know where he had been and why he never called them. Each time he gave Rogue a sheepish grin before introducing the girls to his girlfriend. He was glad that his father had allowed him to come back for the competition. He had been afraid that if his father hadn't agreed that he would have to deal with the assassins and their wrath for killing Julian. As they entered into one of the shops run by a family member Remy thought that he saw a familiar figure with blonde hair walk by. Shaking his head and dismissing the idea they walked into the clothing shop.

The shop was run by Merci who had married Remy's brother Henri. Remy introduced Rogue to Merci and the two got to talking. He couldn't believe how quickly the two took to each other but he was glad. He wanted Rogue to like his family and vice versa if he was going to make her a permanent addition to it. Heading towards the back where he was told that Henri was Remy saw the bald head of his brother.

"Henri, get over here and give your little frère a hug."

Henri glanced up when Remy called out and ran over to give him a hug. "What brings you back down here? I tought dat you were told never to return?"

"Oui, I was but my femme is a dancer and I am her partner and we have a competition here this weekend."

"You've got a femme? Dat's not a big surprise."

"Hey, Rogue is important and a lot different den any other femme I've ever met."

Henri quirked and eyebrow. "So you are serious about dis one den?" When Remy nodded Henri gave a sigh, "It's not going to be easy but if you are serious she has to meet Tante Mattie or you will get it."

"Dat is what I needed to talk to you about. Can you arrange a meeting for us?"

"Dere's a big to-do tonight so right now would work. Let me get Merci to close down de shop so we can take you out dere safely."

"Merci. I owe you one."

"Actually you owe me a lot because, since you seem to have forgotten, I help you escape N'Awlins when everyone else wanted to kill you."

"Oui, Remy knows. Just let him know when you decide what I owe you."

"Still haven't completely gotten rid of de annoying habit of talking in de t'ird person, eh?"

"Non and probably never will." Remy smiled at his brother as he walked with him out to the front of the store.

When Rogue saw the big house sitting back from the road she couldn't believe that Remy had grown up there. As they pulled up to the house a guard stepped out and stopped the car. Henri exchanged a couple of words with the guard before driving the rest of the way to the house.

They all got out and headed to the house. They had just entered the front hall when a big black woman walked in from the kitchen. When she saw Remy she pulled him into a big bear hug. "Chile what on earth are you doing here?"

"Remy wanted you to meet his girlfriend and Henri said dat tonight would be a good night to do it."

"Well, introduce me then boy."

Remy took a step back and put his arm around Rogue's shoulders and pulled her forward. "Tante, dis is Rogue."

"Hello, ma'am." Rogue said softly. She wasn't sure what is was about this woman but she seemed to demand respect without actually saying anything.

"Don't you ma'am me now. If you are going to be part of this family then you had better call me Tante just like everyone else around here."

Rogue looked taken aback for a minute. "What do you mean 'if ah'm going to be part of this family'?"

"Well now chile Remy's never brought a femme home before so you must be pretty important to him. Now everybody come into the kitchen these two look like they haven't eaten in days."

Rogue looked at Remy before following Tante into the kitchen. She had a feeling it wouldn't work to argue with the woman. When they were all settled at the table with some cake and coffee Tante starting questioning Rogue and Remy about what they were doing in New Orleans and what they had been up to before that. Remy answered most of the questions since Rogue seemed to have gotten shy since they walked into the kitchen.

When Tante couldn't get Rogue to talk much she shooed the boys out of the kitchen and told them not to come back until asked because they were going to have some girl talk. With the guys gone she turned back to Rogue, "Alright chile, what is eating you? You've barely said two words since you got here."

"Nothing is wrong Tante. Ah guess ah was just trying to digest what you said in the front hall."

"And now you've had time so what do you think about it? I don't want you hurting my boy."

"Ah won't hurt him Tante. In fact ah would like very much to be part of this family."

Tante smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Now the hard part is going to be waiting for Remy to pop the question." With that said Tante sent Merci to get some of the books that they used for her wedding. They spent the rest of the night giving Rogue advice on wedding dresses and other details for the wedding. Despite the fact that she wasn't engaged yet Rogue had to admit that she had a lot of fun. 'I'm going to like being part of this family even if they are thieves by trade.' Rogue thought as her and Remy headed back to the hotel.

**XxX**

**Next chapter is part one of the competition with Lexa, Pietro, Betsy, and Warren. The chapter after the that will be the next to last chapter and the last chapter will be Kitty's wedding. Now I have to go get ready to go see "Take the Lead." :-) Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Take the Lead" is a wonderful movie and I highly recommend going to see it!**

**Chapter 13**

The next day dawned sunny and warm. Lexa and Pietro were nervous wrecks who refused to eat anything for breakfast in fear of losing it. While everyone else ate they wondered around their room getting dressed. The amateur section of the competition was fairly basic. Everybody was to dance three dances but the catch was that all the beginners were dancing the same dance at the same time. They were told that they should wear clothes that would let them do all three dances without needing to change because they would just get two minutes in between dances to get a drink and catch their breaths. Lexa had picked out a dark blue gown. It had a high neck and a long skirt that revealed her right leg. There was sheer fabric going up the side from the bottom of the skirt on the right side to right under her breast. There were silver highlights on the dress and the back of the dress showed off her toned back. She did her hair up into a messy French twist with little diamond flowers as decoration.

Kitty walked in while she was getting ready and went to work on her make-up and making sure he her hair wouldn't fall down halfway through the contest. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. I'm starting to wonder how I let Pietro talk me into this." Lexa said with a sigh. "Working with Dad is a lot less stressful."

"You'll be fine luv," Betsy said as she walked in and started doing her hair.

"I thought that you didn't dance until this evening. Why are you getting ready now?" Lexa asked the purple haired Asian.

"I want to be there to support you and that will seriously cut into my preparation time." Seeing the look on Lexa's face Betsy walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, it is a lot easier when you are out there if you know your loved ones are watching and cheering you on."

Lexa gave a smile of thanks and then went to check herself out in the mirror. She had to admit that the dress looked really good on her. "Remind me to thank Wanda again for lending me this dress."

"No problem. We don't want you spending too much money on a dress in case you decide that you don't like competing." Kitty told her. Lexa nodded and then went to help Betsy pin her hair in place.

When they arrived at the arena where the competition would be held Lexa's nerves jumped into hyper drive. Pietro put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about the dancing. We'll just go out there and have some fun. I'll get to show off my beautiful partner and you'll get to do the same." Pietro grinned at her and hoped that his little joke would help her relax a little.

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave him a shove as she headed to the check-in table. It seemed like no time at all before they were called to the center of the arena with the rest of their competitors. The girls gave out hugs as well as good-lucks. Taking a deep breath they stepped out onto the floor and prepared to dance. There were thirty couples out on the dance floor. The emcee stepped up to the mike and asked for silence. "I would like to welcome everyone to the Grand Ballroom Competition here in New Orleans. I hope that everyone is enjoying their stay." As applause sounded the announcer turned to the dancers on the floor. "For this leg of the competition we are going to ask you to do three dances. You will have two minutes in between dances to grab a drink of water and a quick breather. The three dances you will be performing tonight is the Waltz, the foxtrot and the tango. We will start with the waltz." He motioned to the orchestra set up at one end of the dance floor and the music started.

As the competition went on the people watching could tell the dancers were relaxing more as their moves got smoother. As the last song finished everyone applauded their hard work. There was a minute of silence while the judges tallied up the scores.

Lexa gripped Pietro's hand nervously. She had never been this nervous for anything before and she wasn't sure that she enjoyed the feeling. As the emcee approached the microphone all the couples on the floor tensed once again. "I would like to thank all the contestants for coming out. How about another round of applause for all their hard work?" The audience complied with the announcer's request. When the applause died down he continued with the results. "In fourth place this evening is couple number 105: Dennis Glass and Amber Ledger." Applause followed the announcement. "In third place is couple 116: Pietro Maximoff and Lexa Howlett." Their friends cheered and clapped for them. "In second place is couple number 120: Diego Fuentes and Cameron Montague. And in first place is couple number 108: Alicia Crown and Randall Bingham." The winning couple collected their trophy and flowers and waved at the crowd before going back on the floor for their final dance.

As the winners danced Lexa and Pietro walked off the floor to the congratulations from their friends. "That was great for your first time out. Just think what you will be able to do after two more months of practice. These people won't know what hit them!" Kitty said while bouncing in place.

Lexa smiled at her hyper friend. "It felt really good to be out there. It would have felt better to win but third place is nothing to sneeze at." With that being said all the girls swamped her with more hugs. Laughing the guys settled on just shaking hands with Pietro.

"Is this better then working in an office mate?" John asked his friend.

"I like running the business but this is a great pastime and stress reliever when a competition isn't involved."

"Competitions will give you an ulcer if you worry about them too much," the tall blacked haired Russian said as he watched his fiancé give Lexa another hug before ushering Betsy off to help her get ready for the next part of the competition.

Everybody nodded and then Warren realized what time it was and ran off to get himself ready as well. When he and Betsy met up he had already signed them in and got their number (120) and the dance they were supposed to do first. "We'll be doing the quick-step."

Betsy nodded. She was wearing a purple gown with purple sequins covering the bodice and in flower shapes around the skirt. The skirt was light-weight and floated like cloud around her when she spun around. The spaghetti straps were studded with diamonds and her hair was tied back in a bun with sparkles making her hair shine in the lights.

When it was their turn to dance they captivated the audience with their performance. They were excellent dancers and matched each other perfectly. When they were finished the audience burst into enthusiastic applause. When all of the dancers had completed their first round they were all called back to the dance floor so that the judges could announce who would be moving on to the next round.

"There are fifteen couples that will move on to the second round. Will the following couples please step forward? Numbers 104, 106, 107, 109, 110, 113, 116, 120, 122, 123, 125, 126, 127, 128, and 130 will continue on to the next round. We will be doing two of the Latin dances to test your endurance. The two dances will be the Samba and the Cha-Cha. Now please go change into proper costumes. We will be starting in 10 minutes."

The couples that had moved on walked out of the arena and hurried to the changing rooms. Betsy was changed and back out in under 5 minutes. She was used to quick costume changes since she used to be a runway model before she moved to modeling for catalogues. She looked as lovely in her Latin dress as she did in her ballroom gown. She wore a cobalt blue dress with an asymmetrical hem. There was a sequins formed into a slash across the skirt of the dress with some scattered across the bodice of the dress. The straps were so thin that they were almost invisible and the back was cut daringly low.

"You look lovely dear," Warren said as he walked up behind her.

Turning around to give him a kiss she whispered in his ear, "You look sexy as hell yourself luv."

Getting another quick kiss he led the way out onto the dance floor with the other fifteen couples. "The first dance they will be doing is the Cha-cha," the announcer said before cuing the orchestra to start playing.

Betsy and Warren were once again one of the best couples out there. "Betsy always did have a flair for the dramatic," Wanda whispered to Rogue as they watched her and Warren perform a difficult move. Rogue nodded her agreement but didn't say anything as she watched some of the other couples dance. When the two dances were over the audience applauded and then grew quiet as they waited for the results.

"Once again the field will be cut in half for the last part of our competition," the emcee said as he was handed the judges scores. "The seven couples that will move on to the last part are numbers 107, 110, 116, 120, 123, 127 and 130. The dances that you will be performing this round will be selected at random when it is your turn to perform so please dress in a costume that will be adaptable to both forms of dance."

With that the couples once again headed to the changing room. As Betsy entered she sat down on the bench to remove her shoes and to take a quick break. She considered herself in good shape but tonight seemed to be taking its toll on her. She had an idea of what could be causing it but she wouldn't be positive until she made her way to a drug store tonight. With that thought she realized that she had dallied a little too long and needed to hurry if they were going to make their turn. She dressed quickly in a black dress that had a long skirt that could be taken off quickly if she were to do a Latin dance. The dress had splashes of jewels across the bodice of the dress with long sheer sleeves. The back was cut out and showed off her toned back.

Rushing back out to Warren she saw the worry on his face. "What happened in there? You always make it out before the other girls and here you are the last one. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Let's go win this competition." Grabbing Warren's hand she walked out onto the dance floor as the emcee called out their number. They were told to do the Paso Doble and Betsy was glad that she wore the dress she did since the skirt could be used as a cape for part of the dance. They danced with all the passion they could muster and once again the audience was drawn into their performance. When they were done they bowed and left the arena.

When all the other couples were finished they walked back into the arena to applause. Everybody stood waiting for the judges to make their final decisions. When the announcer stepped up to the microphone for the last time that night everybody in the house was sitting on the edge of their seats. It had been a heated competition and everybody couldn't wait to see if their favorite couple would win.

"In fourth place this evening is couple number 130: Zachary Reynolds and Elizabeth Jefferies. In third place is couple number 116: Joshua Swords and Samantha Jones. In second place is couple number 127: John Winters and Michelle Flack. And the winner of the intermediate portion of our competition is couple number 120: Warren Worthington III and Elizabeth Braddock!" The crowd erupted in applause as Betsy and Warren were presented with a trophy and flowers. When the audience's clapping had died down they did their victory dance. The waltz was one of their favorites since they had been dancing it since they could walk for family functions. As they headed off the dance floor to another round of applause they were greeted by their friends and happily accepted the congratulations. "This calls for a celebration," Warren said above all the noise. "Remy where would you suggest we go for some fun that won't leave you guys with a hangover for tomorrow?"

As the celebrants walked out of the hotel later Betsy managed to sneak away to the drug store not far from the restaurant they were eating at. 'Tomorrow morning I will take this test and see if my suspicions are right. I really hope I am wrong about this.' Betsy thought as she made her way to where her friends were seated.

**XxX**

**Anybody want to guess what is up with Betsy? I bet most of you can figure it out. Well, until next time go see 'Take the Lead':-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day dawned sunny with some clouds that promised rain. Betsy awoke early and headed to the bathroom. She had bought an EPT with the digital reading. She took the test and then sat on the toilet waiting for the results to appear. Right before the results showed up Warren knocked on the door. "Just a minute luv," Betsy called trying to find a place to hide the test. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Warren to know about the possibility. When she had found a hiding spot she opened the door for Warren.

"What are you doing up already? I thought that after our victory last night that you would sleep in."

Betsy shrugged. "I was having problems sleeping. I think I ate something last night that didn't agree with me." Warren nodded and then turned to head back to bed. When she was sure that he wasn't going to come back she took the test out. Looking at the display she wasn't surprised to see "Pregnant" on the readout. Sighing she figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Warren. Walking out of the bathroom Betsy approached the bed. "Warren, luv, we need to talk."

XxX

Down the hall from Betsy and Warren, Rogue and Remy were starting their day. "Are you nervous chere?" Remy asked as he walked up behind Rogue and put his arms around her waist.

"A little. Ah'm not as nervous this time as ah was last time." Remy nodded and started nibbling on her neck. Twisting away she turned to glare at the Cajun. "What do you think you are doing swamp rat?"

"Remy was just trying to work off some nervousness." The Cajun replied with a smirk.

"Well, you are going to have to find another way to work off your energy because ah have to get ready."

Looking at the clock Remy nodded and then headed towards the bathroom. Rogue was a little surprised that he didn't offer her the first shower like he usually did when she realized that he was hoping she would join him. Glancing one last time at the clock confirmed her hope that there was a little extra time before they had to leave. Shaking her head at how easily Remy got under her skin she went to join him for a quick shower.

XxX

Wanda and John had been up late last night just enjoying the city and each other's company so they were not ready to get up when the alarm went off. Slamming her hand down on the alarm Wanda rolled over and pulled the covers back over her head. She was just about ready to doze back off when she realized that John wasn't in bed. Sitting up she looked around trying to find him. 'Where in the world could that crazy Aussie have gotten to this morning?'

She was just about to go looking for him when he walked into the bedroom. In his hand was a little tray with some flowers and a covered dish. "I took the liberty of ordering room service for us this morning luv."

"Why, thank you darlin'." Wanda said as the smell of coffee reached her. Grabbing the coffee she drank in the necessary caffeine. Feeling much better she looked over at John again. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," John replied as he hopped from foot to foot.

"You look like a three year old that needs to pee," Wanda teased.

"I guess I'm just nervous about the competition today," John replied.

Wanda didn't believe him but decided to let it drop for now. She reached over to the tray for the food when she noticed something odd in the flowers. 'What's this?' She wondered as she picked the flowers up. They were beautiful red carnations. As she pulled them closer to smell them she saw something glitter. Looking closer she saw a heart shaped ring set with rubies and diamonds. "Oh! John it's gorgeous!" She jumped out of bed and gave the smiling Aussie a passionate kiss. He took the ring out of her hand and got down on one knee.

"Wanda, will you marry me?"

Trying not to cry Wanda pulled him up and gave him another mind blowing kiss. "Of course I will marry you!" She said as they came up for air.

John picked her up and spun her around in circles. Giggling Wanda tried to stand and walk to the bathroom to get ready but had to fall back onto the bed when she realized she was too dizzy from him spinning her. Trying again she finally made it to the bathroom to get her shower. John settled back on the bed to wait his turn and fell asleep waiting since he had been nervous to sleep much last night. Wanda walked out of the bathroom to see John sleeping peacefully. Not having the heart to wake him yet she settled down to eat her breakfast and admire her new engagement ring. When she was done eating she figured that it was time to wake John up so he could get a shower and she could get her hair and make-up done.

When everyone arrived at the hall where the competition was held they were surprised to see a smiling John and Wanda walk up to them. "What are you smiling about?" Kitty asked. Her perkiness had diminished because of the nervousness floating around in her stomach.

In answer to her friend's question Wanda simply held out her left hand. The girls all gasped as they tried to get a better look at Wanda's ring. "It's gorgeous!" Lexa exclaimed when she finally got a look at it.

"Ah'll say! It matches your personality real well. You did a good job Johnny-boy," Rogue said as she turned to the Aussie to give him her congratulations. The girls continued to admire Wanda's ring until they realized that they had to get dressed. Rushing to the dressing room they got changed into their ball gowns.

Wanda's was a scarlet red with a tight bodice and high neck. The skirt was long and flowing with a slit up to her hip. The stomach was cut out and had sheer fabric with red sequins in the design of flames over it. She looked herself over in the mirror and when she was satisfied with the way she looked walked out to meet John.

Kitty was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with dark blue appliqué going up both sides. Then pulled her hair up and pinned little diamonds that matched the jewels on the front of her dress. Glancing at herself on the way out of the changing room she made her way to where Piotr was waiting for her.

Rogue wore a green dress with red flowers going up the middle. The shoulders were cut out and there were matching flowers around the bell of the sleeve. The skirt stopped just below the knees and flowed out into a circle when she twirled. She too pulled her hair back and pinned little matching flowers in her hair. Checking her make-up she headed out to find Remy.

When the couple met up at the entrance to the dance floor they learned what dances they would be doing first as well as their numbers. Rogue and Remy would be going first out of the three and their number was 118. They would be dancing the waltz first. Kitty and Piotr would be the next couple out of the three to dance with number 127. They would be doing the quick-step. Wanda and John were one of the last couples to dance with number 135. They would be doing the Tango.

The three didn't get much of a chance to talk since they always seemed to be on the opposite side of the warm-up room. They did get to tell each other good job as they passed to come back from the dance floor.

Rogue and Remy looked like they were flying towards the clouds as they did their waltz. The audience watched mesmerized while the couple danced. Kitty and Piotr also did a really good job with the quick-step. The audience watched with amazement as their feet seemed to move across the ground without touching it. Wanda and John set the crowd on fire with their steamy Tango. A lot of the older people in the audience thought that it might have been a little too risqué with all the body language they put into it.

When the first round was over the judge called all forty couples back out onto the dance floor. "All of these dancers are incredibly talented and the judges wanted me to pass on the fact that you made it extremely difficult for them to cut the group to where all of you can fit on the dance floor at once. But since it had to be done here are the 15 couples that will be moving on. Please step forward when your number is called. Numbers 101, 104, 106, 107, 110, 115, 118, 120, 121, 123, 126, 127, 132, 135, 138. Could we please get another round of applause for the couples not moving on?"

While the crowd was applauding the couples that did make it ran for the dressing room to get changed before the next part of the competition. "Wow! You guys looked great out there!" Kitty exclaimed as she changed into her Latin dress.

"You guys looked great too," Rogue replied. The three changed quickly and helped to add the accents to each other's hair before running out of the locker room.

Kitty was wearing a little pink two piece. It was made similar to a bikini with fringe hanging from the skirt and the front of the top. Rogue was wearing a green dress that looked like nothing was holding it up. It had a micromini skirt with a slit on the right side and sheer fabric as soon as the dress hit the top of her breasts. There was a little silver choker that was attached to the sheer fabric and matching silver accents along the seam where the green and sheer fabric meets. Wanda's dress was a two piece with a tiger print on the top with just three skin colored straps across the back. The skirt was black with sparkles and matching tiger trim at the top.

When they got out on the dance floor they were told that they would be doing three dances: the Paso Doble, the Samba, and the Cha-Cha. After that was said the music started and they all went into the Paso Doble. When they finished the Cha-Cha the audience got to their feet to applaud their efforts. This part of the competition was always the hardest and the appreciation the audience was showing was gladly accepted by the winded dancers.

"That was an amazing show of athleticism, ladies and gentlemen. How about we give them another round of applause?" The audience obliged the emcee and went into another enthusiastic round of applause. "Alright, it was another difficult round of the judges but they have managed to narrow the field down to seven finalists. Will the following couples please step forward? Couples number 101, 106, 115, 118, 127, 132, and 135. How about another round of applause for those who didn't make it?" As the audience once again applauded the remaining couple went to change once again.

The judges had stopped each couple as they left the dance floor so that they knew what dance they were going to perform for the last part of the contest. Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda rushed into the changing room at almost the same time and nearly ran each other over. When they realized what had happened they starting laughing. It felt good to release some the built-up tension that had settled in their stomachs when they were told they had made it to the final round.

They quickly changed into their new costumes and fixed their hair and freshened their make-up. Rogue and Remy were doing the Mambo so Rogue changed into another Latin dress. This one was a one piece black dress with jewels that made designs like stars going across the bodice. The straps were also set with jewels and the back was cut low to the bottom of her spine.

Kitty and Piotr were going to do the Tango so she also changed into another Latin style dress. Hers was a light blue that matched her eyes. There was silver trim along one side of the bottom and a little train attached to the other side. The same gold trim on the bottom of the dress made up the straps and were held together by a cross of strings in the back.

Wanda and John had decided to do another Paso Doble and she changed into yet another Latin dress. Her dress was a black, tight, and micromini with red ruffles trailing in the back and long sleeves with jewels that once again made it look like their was fire going up the sides of her dress.

As the third round of the competition started the couples all practiced their lifts and dips while waiting their turn. When Rogue and Remy went out on the dance floor they wowed the crowd with their Latin moves and the difficult lifts they included. Kitty and Piotr awed the crowd with their flirtatious Tango that seemed to convey so much emotion. And finally Wanda and John dazzled them with their intensity as they performed their Paso Doble.

When John and Wanda finished their dance the emcee called all the couples out on the floor to tell the results. "This has been one of the hardest contests when it comes to judging. All the dancers put so much emotion into their dances that it has been difficult to really find fault in any of them. But since the judges are the judges they have managed to pick out some couples that stand above the others. So without further ado we will name the winners. In fourth place is couple number 106: Matthew Rodgers and Melissa White! In third place, and this was a difficult decision seeing as how the top three were just tenths of a point apart, is couple number 127: Piotr Rasputin and Katherine Pryde! In second place is couple number 135: St. John Allderyce and Wanda Maximoff! And in first place is couple number 118: Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie Darkholme!"

All three of the couples were soon swamped by their friends out in the audience and by each other. "Dis calls for a big celebration and I know just where to go!" Remy called above the noise in the hall. The group agreed to meet outside in 20 minutes to head to the restaurant that Remy said would best suit their needs. As the girls headed to the locker room Lexa and Betsy followed. As Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda changed Betsy cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I wanted to tell you guys this at dinner but I couldn't wait. Warren and I are going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" all four girls shouted at once.

"When did you find this out?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you guys going to get married before the baby is born?"

"When is it due?"

"How have you been feeling?"

Holding up her hand Betsy stopped the barrage of questions. "We found out this morning and we still aren't sure what we are doing. As for the due date I'm not going to be completely sure until I get to see the doctor. I've missed two periods so I'm guessing that I am at least two and a half months pregnant. We can talk about this more later but I wanted to tell you guys away from the men."

Everybody walked up to Betsy and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what happens we will be here for you," Rogue told her as they started to walk out of the changing room.

**XxX**

**I'm going to stop this chapter here. I will be wrapping everything up in the next chapter so until then send in your reviews. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One month after they returned from the trip to New Orleans Betsy and Warren announced that they were going to get married. "That's great!" Kitty exclaimed. "Are you going to have a big service? Have you picked a date?"

"We're not going to have a very big service. We were planning on having you all come with us to city hall and then going to a nice restaurant afterwards."

"That sounds nice too," Kitty said. "When are you planning on doing this?"

"Next Friday. Will all of you be able to make it to the courthouse by four?"

All the girls got a thoughtful look on their face as they were trying to figure out what their schedules held for that day. "I should be able to make it," Wanda said. The others all nodded as they too figured it shouldn't be a problem for them to make it. Betsy smiled and then sat on the couch rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Lexa asked.

Betsy nodded. "They said that I was about three months pregnant so that would put my due date sometime in early in December."

"Oh, it could be here in time for Christmas. I'll have to buy it all sorts of clothes and toys. It's going to be so much fun having a baby around." Kitty said. Everybody looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What? I love babies." Kitty defended. "Do you know the sex yet?"

"No. It's too early to tell and we're not sure if we want to know."

Everyone nodded. "Well, we have to get to class," Jubilee called out as her and Amara headed towards the door. "Congrats on your engagement and we'll see you next Friday if not before." Everyone waved as the two headed out the door.

Everybody else knew that it was time to get ready for work themselves so they headed out to get ready. Betsy had a photo shoot coming up and then she had to talk to her agent about the pregnancy. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

XxX

The next Friday found everyone gathered in the courthouse while Warren and Betsy got married. They had decided against having their parents there since they would have insisted on them having a proper ceremony with all the trimmings. Warren had placated the parents with a promise of having a proper ceremony after the baby was born. After the vows were taken and the papers signed they all went out to dinner to celebrate.

"Ah can't believe that you two are married. It seems like everyone is getting married lately."

"Are you getting jealous chere?" Remy asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Now why would ah be jealous? I have a wonderful job and ah like where ah live so what is there to be jealous of?" Rogue teased him back. Secretly she did hope they would get married some day but she didn't want to rush him into something he wasn't ready for.

Remy smirked back, "Well, I suppose dat if you were going to get married you would have to find the right man, eh?"

"Yeah, so if you find a good man would ya let me know?"

"Oh, you two are so full of it," Lexa said as she watched the two. "You're both madly in love with each other and just won't admit it." With that being said she turned back to Pietro and the conversation they had been having.

"Well, ah guess she put us in our spot," laughed Rogue. Betsy, Wanda and Kitty laughed as well even though they agreed with Lexa.

"Are you about ready for the wedding Kit?"

"Yes! Everything is just about done. You should see the cake! It is absolutely gorgeous. It has three towers and there are pink and blue and yellow flowers all over it with a little fountain under the middle layer that is going to have pink tinted punch in it."

Kitty would have continued to ramble on about the wedding and all the decorations if Warren hadn't stood up to make a toast. "To my lovely bride and all my friends, thank you for making our wedding day a special one." Turning to Betsy he took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "You are absolutely beautiful and I am so glad that you agreed to marry me. I love you Betts."

Everybody toasted the newly weds and drank from the glasses. As the evening went on everybody had a good time just being around their friends with nothing else to worry about at the moment. Around eleven o'clock everybody decided to call it a night. On the way out Remy pulled Rogue aside and asked, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Smiling at her handsome boyfriend Rogue agreed and walked with him to his motorcycle. "Where are we going sug?"

"You'll see," was all he said as he hopped on the bike and headed down the road. It didn't take Rogue long to figure out where they were going. Her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled up next to the cliff where they had had their first picnic together.

"Remy, it's wonderful!" Rogue said as she looked out at the stars.

"I'm glad you like mon amour." Remy whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's as beautiful as the first time you brought me here. Ah never thought that there was a place in this city where you could see so many stars."

Remy pulled Rogue down onto a blanket next to him. "You know, we really never got de chance to talk about what you tought of mon family."

"They were great Remy. Even if they are a bunch of thieves," Rogue teased as she turned to look at him.

"I'm glad you liked them chere. It makes it easier to do dis." He reached over and grabbed her around the waist before pulled her to him for an intense kiss.

When they pulled back to catch their breath Rogue asked, "How does me liking your family make that easier?"

"Remy wasn't talking about dat. He was talking about dis." He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a little box. When he opened it Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. Taking the gold ring out of the box Remy looked Rogue right into the eyes and said, "Chere, would you do dis tieve de honor of becoming his wife?"

"Yes! Of course ah will marry you sugah!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Smiling Remy took the ring and put it on her finger. It was a beautiful marquise diamond set in 14K gold. There were four smaller diamonds running down each side. "I love you Remy," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

"I love you too Rogue," Remy said. He had the biggest grin on his face and he couldn't wait to call and tell his Tante. They sat there for another hour just looking at the stars and making plans for the future.

XxX

The month before Kitty's wedding passed in a blur of finalizing plans and setting everything up. The wedding planner had found a garden at the Xavier Institute that Kitty and Piotr were going to use to hold the wedding. The man running the institute also offered to let them hold the reception in the house since school was out for the summer.

The day of the wedding dawned clear and bright. The weather had been cooperating with them so far and it looked like it might hold. Wanda and Rogue had agreed to meet Kitty at the institute at 10 a.m. to help make sure everything was in place although they all knew that it would be more to keep Kitty from having a panic attack. She had been stressing over the details for the past week and it just got worse the closer to the wedding it got.

Kitty was currently running around making sure all the flowers were arranged the way she wanted. When she was satisfied with the flowers she started towards the reception area to make sure everything was set up right. "Kitty if you don't calm down you are going to collapse in the middle of the wedding," Wanda said as she finally caught up with the petite girl.

"I've got to much energy to collapse in the middle of the biggest day of my life," Kitty replied as she moved some chairs out so that she could move one of the tables to a different spot. "Help me move this table will ya?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and went to help her. When the table was moved Kitty stood back to see if it was where she thought it should be. Satisfied she turned to start reorganizing the decorations. Wanda grabbed her by the arm and said, "Why don't we go figure out how to do your hair."

Kitty looked at her watch and saw that it was just a little after noon. "I still have lots of time for my hair. I need to get these decorations done."

"The decorations are fine and can be finished by us later. You need to eat some lunch and I definitely know that I need some. Betsy, Lexa, Jubilee, and Amara will be here in a little while with some sandwiches for us."

Nodding Kitty thought that maybe it would be a good idea to eat a little. "Alright, we'll eat and then finish off the tables."

Wanda nodded knowing that it would be useless to argue with the girl. When they got back to the room the girls had claimed they settled down to their lunch. The girls managed to keep Kitty busy a little while longer with some presents they had bought her.

Betsy had got her some massage oil. Lexa had bought her a new towel for the beach and Rogue had found a cute pair of sandals to wear while at the beach. Wanda had bought her a cute teddy that was sexy without being too revealing. Jubilee and Amara had gone in together to get her a pretty little dress they thought would be good for the art opening she would be attending while there. The girls talked for a while and then looked at the time. The photographer was due at 4 so that they could get all the pictures out of the way before the wedding. Seeing that it was now a little after two they knew that it was time to get Kitty ready.

They pulled her hair back into a bun with little curls hanging down. Her veil was attached to a little silver tiara with diamond accents. The veil attached to the back of the tiara and hung down to the middle of her back. The dress was a pure white with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt had a small train that could be removed for the reception. There is bead work on the bodice and decorating the folds and bottom of the skirt.

Once she was dressed Wanda and Rogue got into their bridesmaids dresses. Kitty and Piotr had decided to keep the wedding party small and had decided to have two people stand up with each of them. The bridesmaids' dresses were in pink blush with a sweetheart neckline to match Kitty's gown. They were long, simple dresses with some matching beadwork going around the neckline. Illyana, Peter's little sister, was the flower girl and wore a dress that was similar in style to Kitty's.

By the time everyone was ready the photographer was waiting on them. The set-up to do bride pictures first then groom pictures. Right before the ceremony they would get the pictures of the two of them together. The ceremony went off without a hitch. All the girls were teary eyed by the end.

As the wedding party entered the reception hall everyone greeted the newly weds with congratulations and well wishes on their new life together. They all sat down to a nice dinner before starting the dancing part of the reception. Rogue and Remy watched as the happy couple shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"They look so happy don't they?" Rogue asked Remy.

"Yeah, dey do chere. One day soon dat will be us out dere." Rogue smiled as she turned to look at her fiancé. Giving him a small kiss she pulled him out on the dance floor as the emcee called for the wedding party to join the newly weds.

**The End**

**XxX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story. I would love to hear you opinions so please review. :-)**


End file.
